The New Apprentice
by Moonheart13
Summary: Jack Spicer and Chase Young have known each other for a few years now and Chase has noticed the wonderful change in Jack's body and intelligence. Like Omi, he is offering the position of apprentice to Jack, but he is offering MUCH more than just that...rated M for sexual content. If that's not a big hint, I don't know what is.
1. What Is Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, just homosexuality. It gets a bit more mature later. For now, it's just fluff!**

* * *

Deep in the inner confines of Jack Spicer's "evil" lair, the young boy genius sat at his desk, sketching up new designs for his precious Jack-bots. Hacking into Jack's security system had been no easy feat for Chase, but the immortal Heylin prince managed to disable the bells and whistles that composed of Jack's alarms fairly quickly. He was impressed with how the self-proclaimed "boy genius" had grown over the past few years, now actually making a more respectable name for himself instead of "insect" or "worm". Chase approved, and it was high time that Jack knew it.

When Chase reached the deep confines of Jack's lair, he found the redhead lost in thought and deep in work, his head bowed to the desk and his pencil eagerly sketching away at new robot designs. With his sharp eyesight, Chase could see that the designs were shaping up to be something even more destructive than his last bot. A thrill of wicked glee traced up his spine.

"I'm impressed, Spicer. You've changed so much that even your robots look as though they could do some measure of damage."

Before Chase had reached the word "impressed", Jack let out a shriek of terror, jumping up at least 3 feet in the air. He managed to somehow jump behind his desk, squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

"Jack-bots, Attack!" Jack yelled out, having no idea who was actually in his lab.

As usual, Jack's new and improved robots came to life immediately and hurled themselves toward their target, zapping their lasers like machine guns.

"Of course, you're still just as scared and paranoid as ever," Chase said with a smirk. He took down the Jack-bots easily in a blur of fists, feet, and metal. No matter how advanced Jack's robots would be, they would never be a match for Chase.

This time was no different. When the dust cleared, Chase stood in the middle of the room, the remains of several Jack-bots cluttered around his feet. Carefully, Chase stepped over the scraps and towards the desk Jack cowered behind, reaching over and grabbing Jack by his collar. Effortlessly, he lifted Jack up until he and the genius were at eye-level, with Chase's golden eyes boring into Jack's cherry-red ones.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Spicer? Much less your favorite evil idol of all time?" Chase smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

Jack blinked his eyes rapidly, amazed that Chase had come to visit him. He wasn't even trying to kill him either!

"S-sorry, Chase. You know how jumpy I get." the red-head said nervously.

Even though Jack was much older now and a bit wiser, he was still intimidated by Chase's presence. He still looked up to the warlord, but had tried not to annoy him as much as he used to. Instead of focusing on just impressing Chase, Jack tried to make his creations better and more powerful. By doing this, he was able to retrieve more Shen Gong Wu from the monks without even having a showdown.

Still smirking, Chase let Jack go. "I noticed that you've been hoarding more Shen Gong Wu than you have in the past. I'm impressed with how far you've come, and I decided to visit." He cast an eye around the lab, noting the renovations Jack had made to it: it was sleeker yet darker, and certainly less cluttered. No expense was spared to update the lab. _Attention to detail, changing with the times...good, good._ Chase crossed to the desk where Jack had been working, peering down at the yet-unfinished design of a new 'bot. "Care to explain to me what this new one will do?"

Jack got up from the ground where Chase had dropped him, since he was still a hopeless klutz.

"Oh, well, this one is going to made of different alloys which are a much stronger metal than I usually use. This way, they can't be destroyed so easily. Besides, the lasers are way more deadly. Not enough to really kill anybody, but it's enough to leave a pretty bad mark." Jack explained, the whole time staring at Chase like a lovesick puppy, as the other studied the designs.

"Excellent, excellent." Chase ran a hand over the design. He was aware of Jack's eyes staring at him, and he made no attempt to tell the genius off. Once upon a time, he would ask Jack "why are you staring at me like a dead fish?" but...at the moment, he truly didn't mind. Chase allowed Jack's cherry-red eyes to rake over his form...for now.

"I understand that you're still lacking in martial arts skills...or in any skills besides technology," Chase stated, breaking Jack out of his reverie. "The robots will only protect you for so long."

Chase stood up and started to pace the room as he often did when he gave speeches like this. At one moment, when Jack had his back to Chase, the warlord allowed his own eyes to trace over Jack. _When the hell did he get so tall? Had so much time really passed?_ Then again, to an immortal dragon like Chase, five years felt like five hours, and five hours felt like five minutes. If he was going to get his hands on Jack, then he'd have to act fast before Jack grew up and became tired of evil.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like anyone's gonna really teach me any of that. " Jack commented, rearranging some of the sketches on his desk, unaware that Chase was staring at him. "I'm just too..." Jack paused, trying to think of an ideal word, "...ponderous." he decided, picking up some scrolls of paper and walking across the room.

"Are you so sure?" One of the scrolls of paper fell from Jacks' arms, and Chase caught it with ease, now standing face to face with the redheaded genius. "You've grown up to be a fine villain, if not still somewhat...unpolished."

_Rather like a gem,_ Chase mused. Jack was, to use the old adage, much like a diamond in the rough. If taken into the right hands, he could be shaped into a beautiful treasure. Unfortunately, all of the hands that had thus far "held" Jack were far too unskilled to make him shine, resulting in a scratched, scuffed stone. But with the right master...

"What if _I_ mentored you?"

Jack stared at Chase for a few moments. You could practically see the gears of his magnificent mind turning like clockwork.

Then, he burst out laughing.

Chase's eyebrows furrowed over his golden eyes. What the hell was Spicer laughing at? If anything, Chase expected Jack to be clinging to him, spouting out nonsense words of affirmation and squealing like a girl. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, c'mon, Chase." Jack said condescendingly. "The last time you tried to make me your apprentice, you didn't really mean it. You just did that so you could start manipulating Omi. I'm not dumb enough to fall for something like that again."

Jack moved passed Chase to set his scrolls down on a nearby table.

"Besides," he continued, "You don't even like me."

Chase silently fumed, but he held his tongue. "Yes, but that was then, and this is now. Now, you've grown up. You're wiser than I predicted you'd ever be, not to mention far less annoying." He continued to pace, but he never strayed far from where Jack stood. "Why are you still stuck in the past? If you've changed so much, then can you believe that I've changed, too? Dragons do shed their scales."

Despite the fact that Jack was internally smiling at all these compliments, he held his external posture.

"You've changed? Please, Chase. I've known you for a few years now and you haven't changed in all that time." Jack scoffed, his back to the Heylin warrior. "Anyways, you love to manipulate people. How do I know that this time is any different?"

It was a risky thing to do, acting so cocky towards Chase, but Jack was never one for being subtle.

_Cocky little..._ Chase's eyes bore deep into the back of Jack's side. "Because this time _is_ different." He silently crept up behind Jack until his chest was pressed up against the redhead's back. "Think about it," he murmured into Jack's ear, hot breath cascading over cool skin. "Last time, I didn't offer you anything but the _position_ of apprentice. This time...I'm offering you _so much more_."

Jack's body became completely stiff as if he had been frozen.

_"More? What the hell is he talking about? And why the hell is he standing so close to me?"_ Jack thought rapidly, his eyes wide.

Jack couldn't remember Chase ever standing this close to him without hurting him. He slowly managed to at least turn his head around to meet Chase's eyes. He didn't reply because he honestly had no idea what to say.

Chase chuckled darkly, a low rumble in his chest. "I'm not a fool, Jack. Your body has grown as well as your mind, and I find both equally attractive. Before, you were too ripe for me to teach, but now..." Chase tilted Jack's head up so their eyes locked. "You're _perfect_."

For a moment, Jack almost became lost in Chase's golden eyes. He'd always found them so interesting, since they were almost cat-like despite the fact that he was a dragon.

_"How pretty..."_ Jack thought dreamily for a few seconds.

Then, his half-lidded eyes flew completely open and managed with surprising strength to push the dragon-man away. Chase grunted as Jack pushed him back, stumbling backwards and catching himself against the desk.

"What was that for?" He growled, teeth clenching tightly in anger.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Chase." Jack said his voice uncharacteristically low. "I know that you're just going to use me as you have always done. How can you go from practically killing me all those times to suddenly being attracted to me?"

"I don't think you're stupid." Chase's hand reached out to touch the designs on the desk. "This is more than proof enough that you can wipe the floor with the monks using only your mind." His golden eyes glimmered in the low light. "All those times ago, you were young and all those times ago yes, you were foolish. I must admit, I was..._rash_ in my actions. I failed to notice how quickly and how splendidly you've grown." He stood up straighter. "When you've lived for as long as I have, a year feels like a mere month, a month a mere week, and a week a mere hour. I let time get away from me, and before I knew it, you went from 'Jack Spicer, Insect' to 'Jack Spicer, Evil Genius'."

Chase was a proud man, but he wasn't afraid to admit when he was wrong. Being a pompous blowhard was for pompous blowhards who couldn't admit defeat and kept bashing their heads into a wall. Chase did not like the wall, but he was willing to admit when the wall had won.

"I guess I can understand that." Jack admitted, sitting down on the arm of his black couch, so that he was facing Chase. "However, I don't see how I can trust you, Chase. I mean, you had your door charmed to crush me anytime I came over, you threw me off a cliff, hurled a boulder at my head, threw me at that T-Rex for no real reason..." his voice trailed off.

Jack sighed deeply, "Having you as a mentor would be like a dream come true, but I have no solid reason to trust anything that is coming out of your mouth. You're Heylin, like me. We're not known for our honesty."

"The door is not charmed to crush you anymore," Chase said. "I had it removed last month. Again, all of those things happened when you were very young, and admittedly, very annoying. But you're neither of those things now, and I...regret those decisions."

He moved fluidly towards the couch, bending down so that he was once more eye-level with Jack, nearly kiss-close. "Would the promise of eternal youth earn your trust?" He all but whispered. The offer of eternal youth was not one that Chase made lightly. It also meant that he actually wanted to keep Jack around for the long-term.

Jack's eyes widened as big as saucers.

_"Eternal youth?"_ the red-head thought amazed, his brow furrowing.

"C-can you do that?" Jack asked, leaning in even closer, not to get physically closer to the other, but to look into Chase's eyes as if trying to find even the slightest hint of dishonesty.

He found none.

Chase nodded, strands of his black-green hair brushing against Jack's fiery red locks. "Yes. There are other methods to achieve eternal youth aside from the Lao Mang Long." His eyes glimmered again for a moment. "Unless, of course, you want to be a snarling, soulless hell-beast like me, Jack."

Jack could feel his body trembling with anticipation and fear.

However, he managed to squeak out, "If you don't have a soul, how can you feel this strongly about me?"

"Damned if I know," Chase hissed. His current position was too uncomfortable, so he stepped away from Jack and sat on the couch. "All I know is a strange, squeezing feeling around my chest. Here, to be exact." The Heylin prince tapped his breastplate right over his heart.

Jack couldn't help, but a smile a little. In reality, while Jack did idolize Chase, he did have a humongous crush on him. He couldn't help, but find it almost cute that there was something that Chase didn't understand. He got up from the arm of the couch and plopped himself next to Chase.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" he asked the elder man.

"About a year, give or take. I don't really keep track of time anymore. It doesn't leave." Chase frowned a little bit. "When you're gone, it squeezes tight enough for me to burst, but when you're here, it becomes a gentle pressure...almost like a hand on a shoulder, or a kiss..." Chase's eyes flickered to Jack's lips when he said that. "I thought it would go away, but it only intensified over time."

"Have you ever felt this way about anybody else before?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly to one side, as he stared at Chase with more curiosity than suspiciousness.

"No." Chase shook his head. "Well...maybe once, a long time ago," he hedged. "There was a pretty girl in a village I visited, and I tried to court her, but once I saw her with another man, the feeling went away almost immediately."

That feeling was replaced with more familiar feelings: anger, hatred, and fury. Chase had torn the two of them apart and ripped them to shreds before traveling to the next village. He remembered being so angry that he neglected his Lao Mang Long regimen for two weeks straight and reverting to his dragon form temporarily.

But this didn't feel like anger. Chase didn't feel like he wanted to tear Jack apart and rip him to shreds. Strangely enough, he had never felt that way towards Jack, despite all of his attempts to harm the genius. Now that Chase thought of it, he had never truly hated Jack...

"Well, she sounds like a complete idiot for choosing some loser over you." Jack commented idly.

The Heylin prince glanced up at Jack. "Indeed. And what about you, Jack? Have you ever felt this way about someone?"

Jack leaned back against the couch, honestly thinking about Chase's question.

After a few minutes of thought he admitted, "Not really. I mean, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm bisexual and I've had small crushes on some people, but I've never completely been in love with someone. Hell, I've never even been in a relationship."

Jack chuckled sarcastically, "How sad is that?"

"That's not sad; it just means that you haven't found the right person yet." Chase looked a tad...dejected. A small part of him hoped that Jack would've said that he felt the same way towards the dragon lord, but he tried not to show it. "Tying yourself to a person that you have no feelings for is sad." His golden eyes flickered back up to Jack. "If you accept my offer, then you have all the time in the world to search for who you truly love."

Jack turned his head back to Chase and studied the dragon lord's face. Believe it or not, after getting to know Chase for a few years, Jack had developed a secret skill for decoding Chase's facial expressions. Earlier, he had been so suspicious of his behavior that he hadn't been looking at Chase's face closely.

Jack realized that Chase's hidden expression was that of honesty and sadness. There was something else there, too. Then, he became conscious of the fact that Chase also held love in that stern gaze that he always had plastered across his face.

With this new information, Jack made his decision. He slowly reached over, a bit nervously, and put his hand over Chase's, which were strangely not gloved today.

"I think I already have..." Jack croaked out, a bit amazed at his own words, but not regretful.

Chase started slightly when Jack touched his hand. In contrast to the rest of his body, his hand was surprisingly warm. Removing his gloves so as to properly feel Jack's hand, Chase turned the hand over to inspect the palm, tracing his fingers over the delicate lines he found there.

"Have you?" he asked his voice soft and low.

Jack nodded silently, feeling as if he had become temporarily mute. He tightened his grip on Chase's hand, feeling as though his heart was souring higher than Cloud 9. After inspecting Jack's hand with his own hands and eyes, Chase hesitatingly lifted Jack's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back.

"Jack Spicer...will you be my apprentice?"

Jack chuckled a bit and replied with confidence, "I would be honored, Chase Young."

Chase's eyes lit up brightly. "Excellent." He didn't let go of Jack's hand, idly tracing patterns in the back with his thumb. "I will return tomorrow to fetch you. Is that enough time to gather your belongings together?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that's perfect. I do have a question though. Would you be alright with me building a lab in your citadel? As much as I can't wait to learn from you, I can't separate myself from my robots for good."

"It would be fine, on one condition." Chase dropped Jack's hand and moved closer, putting an arm over the top of the couch so that his hand brushed against Jack's head. His mind wandered for a split second as his fingers toyed with Jack's hair: Chase was glad that Jack no longer used so much product in his hair. It felt so soft and natural, almost like silk.

Jack grinned dopily as he shut his eyes at the soothing ministrations.

"What is it?" he asked.

A smile bloomed on Chase's face when he saw Jack's pleased expression. He continued to weave his fingers through the crimson locks while leaning in slowly to brush his nose against Jack's.

"A kiss," he whispered breathlessly.

Jack's eyes opened slowly as he was greeted my Chase's golden orbs. He almost shivered at the way Chase was now breathing.

With a small gulp, Jack responded with, "Sounds fair."

And with that, his lips met Chase's softly, but firmly.

Oh, oh! It felt like the pressure on Chase's heart gave way to an explosion the moment Jack's lips touched his own. Immediately, his hand tangled itself in Jack's hair while his other arm wound tightly around his waist to deepen the kiss slowly. Chase was willing to bet his stash of Lao Mang Long that this was the redhead's first kiss, and he didn't want to scare him off.

Strangely, Jack felt himself relaxing in Chase's grip. It was firm, yet very gentle. The way Chase's hand tightened in his hair sent a barrel of fireworks through Jack's heart causing him to tilt his head more into the kiss. The warlord was right in his thinking that this was Jack's first kiss and the evil genius was enjoying every nanosecond of it.

A hum of approval escaped Chase's throat as Jack responded to his kiss. His fingers continued to knead through Jack's hair while the hand on his waist moved up to rub his back gently, almost reassuringly. Slowly, Chase tilted his head so the arch of his lips could caress the curve of Jack's own. Jack slowly slithered his skinny arms around Chase's neck, starting to feel a little light-headed at this new sensation, but not wanting to stop for the world.

Even though he was immortal, he still needed to breathe. Chase pulled away to replenish his breath, not taking eyes off Jack.

"More?" He asked breathlessly, his usually even voice sounding husky.

"Yes, please," Jack replied breathlessly, finding himself incredibly attracted to Chase's voice. He slowly ran his fingers through Chase's hair, subconsciously fascinated by how Chase's hair, although long, had absolutely no tangles.

Chase murmured pleasantly as Jack stroked his hair. It had been a long time since he allowed someone to touch his hair willingly, and it felt good. He wasted no time in pressing his lips against Jack's once more, although this kiss was a tad more..._feverish._ Jack knew this too, but didn't protest. He opened his mouth even more, leaning even closer to Chase. His fingers tightened even more in the other's hair, but he barely noticed.

Chase took the opportunity to wind his tongue past Jack's lips, pushing the evil genius so close to him that, if they were any closer, Chase would be wearing Jack's red Frankenstein shirt. The evil genius pushed his own tongue into the other's mouth, tasting the enticing flavor. He managed to lift his body up a little so that he was sitting in Chase's lap.

"Mmm~" Chase groaned a little into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Jack's, the taste of pudding cups the most prominent flavor.

At this point, as much as it pained Jack to do so, he needed to breath, so he slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Was that...too much?" Chase panted his cheeks flushed pink from lack of oxygen.

Jack let out a shaky laugh. "Nah," he panted, leaning in to put his head against Chase's breastplate of armor. The cold metal helped cool him down and allowed a place for his head to rest. He was eternally grateful, since his head had gone from light as a feather to feeling like a ton of bricks.

"G-good." Chase gently lifted Jack's head so that he could remove his breastplate and rest his head on Chase's chest instead. "I'd hate to think...that I'd gone too fast."

"T-that's very thoughtful of you." Jack said, nuzzling softly against Chase's chest, feeling more content and pleased then he'd ever felt in his whole life.

"Mmm," was Chase's only reply as he leaned back against the couch to let Jack cuddle him.

"I hope you realize that this _isn't_ a one-time thing, Jack," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on the top of Jack's head.

"God, I hope it isn't," Jack responded genuinely, curling his arms around Chase's waist.

"Is the evil boy genius Jack Spicer a cuddler?" Chase teased gently. Not like the Heylin prince had any room to talk, laying on Jack's black couch in his lair with Jack on top of him, snuggling.

"Shut up," Jack replied with a fake huff, his voice muffled from his spot.

Jack almost didn't want to separate himself from Chase, in a childish fear that if he removed himself from the dragon, Chase would disappear or Jack would wake up to find out that everything was just an amazing dream.

Chase could feel all the emotions radiating from the evil genius: love, elation, relief, and a bit of desperation. Chase understood: Jack didn't want him to leave. To be frank, the dragon lord didn't want to leave, either. He remained content to run his fingers through Jack's hair, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Spicer, I warn you: I might fall asleep here."

"You'll have to help me pack in the morning, then." Jack warned him, his own eyes falling shut.

"It's a deal," Chase murmured, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everybody!**

This is an ongoing CHACK RP between myself and Rhapsody-Shaman from DeviantArt.

**Moonheart13: Jack**

**Rhapsody-Shaman: Chase**

**There will probably be more chapters to this, just so you all know. This is on DeviantArt as well. (And no, this story is in no way associated with my story, "Road Trip".)**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Strong language, homosexuality, and implications of sexual situations.**

* * *

****While sleeping on Jack's couch might not have been the best idea, Chase couldn't have imagined leaving Jack alone after that little round of kissing. Besides, having the evil boy genius curled up on his chest just felt so..._right_ for some reason. Chase's heart finally felt at peace, a steady pressure on his chest that had nothing to do with Jack laying there.

Jack's head of fiery hair was the first thing Chase saw when he opened his eyes. Chase smiled, nuzzling into the soft strands gently, so as not to wake Jack up too early.

Jack was a light sleeper, so the feeling of something against his head, caused him to snap his eyes open immediately. At the moment of his awakening, he realized that he was on lying on top of somebody.

_"Oh, dear God, what did I do?"_ were the first thoughts that came to Jack's head, since he momentarily forgot the events of last night.

The emotions of fear, anxiety, and sudden panic washed over Chase, and he chuckled softly. "Relax, Jack. It's only me."

The memories of the previous day slowly found their way back to Jack's mind and he sighed in acknowledgement.

"Right. Sorry, I kinda panicked there for a second."

"It's fine, it's fine." Chase kissed Jack's forehead. "How did you sleep? Well, I hope."

"Mmhmm," Jack agreed, feeling even happier that Chase was still here. "My back hurts a little from the position I slept in, but I just really don't care." he said in a cheerful voice.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" Chase asked, sitting up so he held Jack in his lap.

Jack grinned sleepily at him and taunted, "You are _way_ too tempting for your own good."

Jack arched his neck to one side a loud **CRACK!** sound protruding from it.

"But I suppose it couldn't do any harm." he decided.

Chase nodded, scooting back. "Could you take off your shirt? It's better if you take it off, but if you're not comfortable with doing that, it's no problem."

"No, I don't mind." Jack insisted as he began to take off the jacket that he'd slept in, along with his shirt.

Jack was more than excited about being not only the apprentice of Chase Young, but something far more intimate. Despite the fact that Jack was now 18 years of age, he didn't know that much about what couples actually did with one another, besides kissing and "doing the deed", as he'd heard on television.

Seeing that Chase was obviously the older of the two, Jack decided that the best course of action was to follow any ideas that the other man might have, unless any made him feel uncomfortable.

No one had ever given Jack anything close to a massage before. In fact people didn't even like to touch Jack normally. Chase was one of the first people who seemed to like being so close to him, although damned if Jack knew why. Chase had said it was because of his intelligence, which Jack could agree with, but Chase's mentioning of Jack's "attractive body" completely confused the teen.

Chase's golden eyes swept over Jack's lean back. Damn, had the boy grown up! His skin was still white as ever, but it was smoother, and looked softer. His shoulders were broader and his back was wider, but Jack still didn't retain much muscle.

_"Training will fix that,"_ Chase thought, cracking his knuckles before running his hands over Jack's back and beginning to lightly massage him.

Jack had to hold back a moan as Chase's fingers began to work their magic on his back. He felt himself slightly lean into the man, almost feeling drowsy from the ministrations.

"Does this feel good?" Chase murmured, getting used to the feel of Jack's skin beneath his fingers as they danced over his back, kneading out the knots and kinks.

"What do you think?" Jack groaned slightly with a small smile sneaking its way onto his face. "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

Chase smiled back, pleased that Jack was enjoying it. "Hmm, from various places. It combines working out knots in the body while soothing the trigger points, otherwise known as pressure points. I also know acupuncture, but I don't think you're keen on anyone sticking needles into your skin..."

"You would be right." Jack agreed.

The pain that he had felt in his back had already disappeared, but Jack had no intention of telling Chase to stop so soon.

Even though Chase knew that Jack's pain was gone by now, he was content to run his hands over his back, his hands becoming familiar with the warm flesh under them. On a whim, Chase leaned forward and nuzzled against Jack's neck.

Jack felt a chilling, but pleasurable shiver shoot up his spine when Chase did that. Since Jack loved to experiment, he hesitantly touched Chase's thigh on the left, gripping it softly, curious to see what the other man's reaction would be.

"Mmm~" Chase murmured into the soft skin, his leg jerking in response to Jack's sudden movement. He pulled the genius closer so that his chest was pressed against Jack's back again, as he had done the other day.

Jack let a small squeak of surprise at Chase's actions, but didn't protest.

"Chase?" the red-head softly questioned.

"Yes?" came the whispered reply.

"Yesterday, you said you had become really attracted to my intelligence and my body. I mean, I get the intelligence part because, well, I am a genius, but what did you mean about my body?" Jack inquired.

Chase chuckled and pulled away. "You can't see it? You've grown up to be a handsome young man." He ruffled his fingers through Jack's hair. "You have a great, natural beauty, Jack."

Jack turned around so that he could properly face the dragon, his brow furrowed.

"I don't understand," Jack admitted confused, "I'm not handsome. I look like a freak. People always think I'm albino, even though I'm really not. When I was younger, my mom tried to get me to wear different color contact lenses because my eyes freaked her out, along with dying my hair a more natural looking color. I said no 'cause I didn't see the point in hiding what I looked like, since people would figure it out eventually."

"First of all, your mother was the queen of fools for trying to change you," Chase said with a grimace. "And second of all, you _are_ beautiful." He combed his fingers back through Jack's hair. "Your eyes are like a pair of the ripest cherries, your hair is like a blazing fire, and your skin shines like sheets of the finest ivory. Modern society has become so focused on seeing only the flaws in a person that they don't see their true potential; their _real_ beauty."

Jack blushed furiously at the almost poetic compliments and smiled silently. He leaned in and wrapped his arms tightly around the dragon lord, enveloping him in a hug.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Jack confided in a whisper.

Chase wrapped his arms tightly around Jack in response. "Expect to be hearing it more from me," he murmured softly.

"Y'know, even though you're an evil dragon lord that can burn down villages, turn great warriors into cats, and plunge the world into eternal darkness, you somehow manage to say the sweetest things." Jack commented nuzzling his head against Chase's neck.

"Just don't let it get around," Chase hedged. "I don't want the monks getting wind of our relationship until you're stronger. I don't want them using me to get to you, or vice versa."

"Do you think they'd do something like that? I thought they were supposed to be the good guys who only believe in 'helping those in need, taking care of the weak, and blah, blah, blah'. All that stuff that Omi never stops talking about." Jack said, laying his head comfortably on Chase's shoulder.

"That's Omi, and I don't think he can even wrap his large head around the idea of a relationship between two men. But don't doubt that some of the others would try to use our relationship for their own gains. The others on the Heylin side would try to use it for their own advantage, as well. Especially Wuya," Chase smirked. "Remember when I said that I removed the charm on the door?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the redhead asked.

"I lied." Chase's grin grew even wider. "It's still there, but now it only crushes Wuya when she tries to get in."

"Oh, can I please set up a camera and record that?" Jack asked excitedly, "That right there is some must see TV!"

"I'm one step ahead of you," Chase said with a devious grin. "There's some footage already waiting."

Jack's eyes widened as he got off of Chase carefully and began putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"Well, why are we just sitting here talking? Let's go!" he said jovially, but as he turned around, he paused. "Oh, wait."

He turned back to face Chase and grinned. "You have to help me pack my things first."  
"But of course." Chase stood up and dusted himself off before putting on his breastplate again. "What things will you need aside from clothes and your technology?"

"Mmm, not much else. Most of my clothes are very similar to one other, so if you wouldn't mind getting those. I have a bag on that one chair over there." Jack explained, as he led the Heylin warrior up the stairs to his bedroom, "I'm just going to grab some personal things."

Chase spotted the bag and grabbed it before following Jack up to his room, noting how their footsteps echoed through the house. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yep, my mom and dad haven't lived here for years. They used to throw parties and stuff, but that was only once in a while. I was never invited anyways. I've lived alone since before I was even a teenager." Jack answered idly, as they approached his bedroom door.

"Alone," Chase repeated, a faraway look in his eyes. "For so long?"

The only "people" that Chase could think of that lived with Jack in the past few years would be Wuya, Cyclops, the occasional passing villain that wanted Jack's money, and, of course, the bots. All made for pretty lousy company, in Chase's opinion.

"Yeah, pretty much. I guess that's why Wuya pissed me off so much with all her nagging after I released her. No one ever really nagged or scolded me about anything before, so it felt different, I guess." Jack explained as he opened the door and entered, motioning for Chase to follow him.

"Did I anger you as well, with all my insults and taunting?" Chase murmured, concerned. His eyes cast to the floor for a brief second, almost out of shame.

Jack turned around and took one of Chase's hands for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No way," Jack said, his voice quite genuine, "I mean, yeah, sometimes your insults were a bit harsh, but you didn't bitch and moan whenever I screwed up on something, like Wuya did. Whenever I let her down, I just shrugged it off and went onto whatever the next thing was. The things that _you_ said, Chase, they...meant something. When you start talking, most of the time, I can't wait to hear what you have to say, even if back then it was just an insult. You never made me seriously angry though."

"I'm grateful for that." Chase leaned down and kissed Jack's hand softly. "At least you listen to me more than Wuya does."

"Wuya doesn't listen to anybody. All she listens to is that little voice in her head that keeps shrieking, 'Betray, betray. I don't care if this new ally is actually helping you out and giving you a place to live, just _betray_...'" Jack hissed in his best ghost Wuya impression.

Chase laughed. "That's a very accurate impression of Wuya, Jack, but you forgot the 'I'm going to try and seduce him for Shen Gong Wu even though I know I'm five hundred years past my prime' bit."

"God, that sounds so gross!" Jack laughed as he led Chase over to his closet, still holding his hand, "That creepy old hag. How old is she anyways? Does anybody _really_ know?"

"It is, and she's about...1,587, give or take a few decades," Chase said with a grimace.

"You know what's funny? Even though she looks hot, nobody wants her because she's so old, not to mention untrustworthy." Jack said in reply, sliding his closet door open. "Plus, she's a bitch." he added in a cheerful voice.

"All true," Chase affirmed, sticking his head inside Jack's closet curiously. "This everything?"

"Uh-huh," Jack answered, letting go off Chase's hand, as he walked towards a nearby glass cabinet, prying it open, "I know there's not much, but it all fits me. Just grab anything. It doesn't really matter, since most of them are practically the same."

With a noncommittal shrug, Chase unzipped the bag and started grabbing black trench coats and t-shirts, putting them in the bag as he went. "What's in that glass cabinet, if I may ask?" The way Jack was standing, the dragon lord couldn't see into it, and he was curious.

Jack leaned down to grab a box from under his bed, displaying for Chase small figurines. They were definitely not made of glass, but nor were they plastic. Each one was a small mythical creature.

"I collect these," Jack explained, holding up a small griffin. "Don't really know when I started to, but I've always thought that they're kinda neat. Mythical creatures, I mean. I now know that some are actually real like dragons and mermaids, but some of them I still don't know if they exist. Sort of like this one."

Chase leaned down to get a better look at them. "I see that this one's a vampire," he mused, "and this one's a werewolf and a zombie. But what's this one?" He held up a figure wearing some sort of nature outfit. "A nature sprite?"

"Yeah, I know it seems kinda lame, but I've had them for a pretty long time. I got that particular one when my parents dragged me to Iceland for a business trip 'cause I almost blew up the house at age 7 and they didn't trust me that much to leave me alone." Jack said nonchalantly, placing the others into the box.

Chase's eyes grew wide, and he had to stifle a chuckle. "You...how did you almost blow up your house? And at age seven, no less?"

A small blush of embarrassment crept its way onto Jack's face.

"Oh, umm, it's a long and stupid story. You wouldn't want to hear it." Jack insisted, taking the figurine from Chase and placing it carefully in the box.

"I'd like to hear it," Chase said, picking up another figure that looked like some sort of ice creature.

"Well," Jack began reluctantly, "It was when I made my first Jack-bot. I went to go show it to my parents, but when I showed them the lasers..." Jack's voiced trailed off. He sighed heavily, "You can guess the rest."

Chase made a "pff" noise. "And your parents decided to remedy that by taking you to Iceland?"

"No, my parents were too incompetent to properly discipline me. My dad had a business trip that he needed my mom for, so they took me with them because they thought I was 'too unstable to be left all alone'. Then after a few years, they just kinda forgot about me, I guess." Jack replied placing the last of the trinkets into the box and folding it shut.

Chase was silent for a moment before running his fingers through Jack's hair. "I won't forget about you," he murmured.

The redhead glanced up at Chase and smiled warmly. He stood up, so that he was eye level with the Heylin man. He took Chase's hand again and squeezed it tightly for the second time that day.

"How can you be so amazing?" Jack asked, still smiling.

"I do what I can," Chase said in mock-modesty. "Now come, finish packing so we can watch that footage."

"Mmm'kay," Jack said, releasing the other's hand. He picked up the box, snatched up his trusty wrench from his bedside table, and headed out of the room, having the belongings he needed.

Chase followed swiftly behind Jack, taking note of the pictures on the wall-none of them with Jack in them, or at least, not an older Jack. "All of the pictures of you seem to have been done when you were quite young," he said. "Do you have any idea why?"

Jack scrunched up his nose, as if he had just smelled something awful.

"Mom said that she didn't want me in any pictures, since she didn't want people to see what I looked like when they came to visit. Those ones of me when I was younger were put up by my Granny the last time she was here before she died a few years ago. She was my inspiration for evil, y'know." Jack explained as they walked, "I think you would've liked her."

"Is this the same "Granny Spicer" that gave you your heli-pack?" Chase asked.

"The one and only," Jack said proudly.

"She would be proud of you." Chase smiled at a picture of what looked to be a five-year-old Jack sitting in his grandmother's lap.

"Yeah, I remember the day I told her that I wanted to be evil. She was so excited." Jack commented, then, he paused and looked at Chase, "Do you really think she'd be proud?"

"Without a doubt. And I have a feeling you're only going to make her prouder." Chase eyed the bag. "So, is this it? Do you want to do one last check and make sure you've got everything?"

Jack was staring at Chase dreamily with that same lovesick look he normally he had, obviously charmed by Chase's compliments. He soon snapped out of it and ran back into his lab. The redhead was muttering to himself as he looked on a few of his desks, wondering if there was anything he was forgetting. He soon decided that he had what he needed and joined Chase back in the main hall.

"Got everything?" When Chase saw that Jack's hands were empty, he held out his own. "You've never teleported with me before, have you?"

Jack immediately shook his head and picked up his box of figurines, along with his wrench.

"Will it hurt? Will it make me queasy?" Jack asked.

"It depends on the person." Chase looked Jack up and down. "For you, I'm guessing minor pain and queasiness, but nothing that a few minute's rest wouldn't take care of."

Jack raised an uncertain eyebrow, but took Chase's hand anyway, trusting that Chase wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Is there a way to prepare myself for it?" the genius asked.

"Not really; just hang on tight." Chase squeezed Jack's hand gently as the magic fizzled around them.

Jack squeezed Chase's hand as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt as though he was being sucked down a giant plughole and he could feel his stomach lurching this way and that. He felt like he was going to be sick, but, luckily, he did not become so.

The magic whished and swirled around them, creating a kind of teleportation typhoon as Chase teleported himself and the goth clinging to his hand back to his mountain fortress.

Once the magic dissipated, Chase gave Jack's hand a gentle tug. "You can open your eyes now, Jack. We're home."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his head still spinning. He could feel his body slightly swaying and realized that he was probably going to fall over if he tried to walk.

"Hey, Chase," Jack said, "I-I think I need to lie down..."

"Not a problem." With ease, Chase scooped Jack into his arms and carried him inside the fortress. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

"N-no, I don't think so," Jack said as Chase carried him, laying his head against Chase's breastplate comfortably.

"Good, good." Chase nuzzled into Jack's hair as he carried the genius upstairs to a hallway filled with rooms. "Do you want to stay in my room?" The offer surprised Chase himself. "Or do you want to just stay in a room close to mine for now?"

Jack barely opened his eyes.

"Don't care," he said, feeling drowsy, "Just wanna be by you."

Chase chuckled, shifting Jack in his arms. "My room, then."

He carried Jack down the hallway to his room, which was fairly large, with three walls painted in gold and an accent wall in black. The room was minimally decorated, with dark furniture and a bed with dark covers.

Chase looked at Jack. "What do you think?"

Jack blinked at the room wearily, mildly fascinated by the assortment of colors.

"Cool," Jack said, laying his head back against Chase's chest.

"I'm glad you think so." Carefully, Chase deposited Jack onto the bed. "Is there anything else you need? Do you want something to eat?"

The room finally came into better focus, as Jack was laid onto the bed. He turned his head back to Chase.

"No, I feel a lot better now." Jack said with a small smile.

"That's good." Chase nuzzled against Jack's neck. "Do you want me to get the footage?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

For the first time in his life, Jack felt complete. He normally wasn't a very poetic person, but this was turning out to be one of the best days of his life, not to mention last night. The great Chase Young was practically waiting on him, he was laying on an unbelievably comfy bed, and he was about to watch Wuya get flattened multiple times.

Oh, yes. This was one of the best days of his life.

Chase got his laptop and some DVDs from a nearby desk, carrying them both over to the bed by Jack. Sitting next to the redhead, one arm over Jack's shoulders, he turned on his laptop. "Ready to watch Wuya get flattened by a giant slab of stone?" He grinned wickedly like the Heylin lord that he was.

"Need you ask?" Jack inquired, pretending to be offended.

He looped his arms around the warlord, for no other reason than the fact that he, and he alone, was allowed to.

Chase chuckled, cuddling into Jack as he put the first DVD in. "Then, we shall watch~"

The first video was of Chase's face as he set up the camera, his jaw set in determination as he worked with the piece of equipment. _"There we go,"_ Video-Chase muttered before disappearing.

The second video showed Wuya coming up to the door. _"Chase? I just want to talk to you. You know you're my favorite, don't you? That Bean doesn't mean anything to me!"_ She took a few more steps closer to the door before...

**WHAM!**

Jack watched and the next thing he knew, he had buried his face into Chase's chest and was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

The video continued to play as Wuya numerous times tried to visit, trying in vain to dodge the door. Each time flattening her like a pancake and the really strange thing was, each time IT KEPT GETTING FUNNIER.

Chase laughed along with Jack, occasionally having to pause the video to breathe. A few tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as well; he hadn't seen the videos all the way through, so there was still some new footage that he hadn't yet viewed.

He couldn't have imagined it better: Jack was curled up on the bed next to him, laughing his head off while Wuya got slammed by the door.

Chase hadn't had this much fun in _years_.

Eventually, after about an hour there was no more recent footage of Wuya being introduced to Chase's door. Jack closed the laptop, still snickering. He curled up even closer to Chase, the grin never leaving his face.

Chase's face was practically red from lack of oxygen due to laughing. "That...that was _great_." He ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack nuzzled against Chase's neck.

"That is quite possibly one of the funniest things I've ever seen." he stated honestly.

"I agree; it's even better watching it with someone else." Chase smiled, leaning down to kiss Jack softly.

Jack eagerly responded to the kiss, taking Chase's face in his hands to pull him even closer. Chase kissed the redhead deeper, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him into his lap. Jack tilted his head more into the kiss, moving one of his hands up to run his fingers through Chase's hair. Chase moaned softly, nuzzling into Jack's hand and licking at his lips. Jack slowly pulled away from the kiss, but immediately leaned back in to plant kisses down Chase's throat, still tangling his fingers in the other man's hair.

Chase gasped a little at Jack's bold move, but he held the goth genius close to him as he planted kisses down his neck. Jack began to slightly graze his teeth against Chase's skin, along with his tongue. He wasn't entirely sure where his sudden boldness had come from, but he had the feeling that his partner wasn't holding any complaints.

Chase groaned softly. "Jack..." The move was a bold one, and even though Jack himself made it first, Chase wanted to know if the goth wanted to go further.

"Hmm?" Jack hummed kissing Chase's collarbone, as both of his hands were now running through Chase's gorgeous mane of hair.

"How far...do you want to go with this?" Chase asked, running his fingers through Jack's fiery red hair.

Now, Jack was not an idiot. He was still a bit unfocused and easily distracted by certain things, but he was not stupid.

"Huh?" Jack asked, momentarily confused. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh...Oh! Umm..."

He didn't move away from Chase, but he was no longer touching him. If Jack was being honest with himself, he hadn't really given _that_ idea much thought.

Quietly, Chase sat up. "It's okay if you don't want to go so quickly; I understand. I'm your first, right?"

"Good guess," Jack laughed shakily, twiddling his fingers together nervously.

"Would you like to go slow?" Chase murmured, stroking Jack's hair.

A blush appeared on Jack's face again and he grimaced a bit weakly.

Now, it wasn't that he didn't trust Chase enough to go that far with him. Jack was a virgin in more ways than one when it came to relationships. Chase and he had only been a couple for practically less than a day and, honestly, he didn't feel entirely comfortable with having sex on what was, in a way, their first date.

He looked Chase in his golden eyes, trying to convey how he felt, unsure of how to put it in words.

Chase saw the look in Jack's eyes and knew immediately what the redhead was thinking. It was the same look Chase held when he was faced with this decision, so many years ago. The Look still had the same effect on Chase's little black heart, and he put a comforting arm around Jack's shoulders.

"If you want time to think, you have plenty. I won't begrudge you of your choice."

Jack immediately threw his arms around Chase.

"Thank you so much for understanding." he said looking quite elated. "I do want to...y'know, but not yet."

He gave the warlord a quick kiss on the lips, then, snuggled against him, wondering how he had managed to catch the attention of such an amazing man.

"I respect your opinion, Jack," Chase said, kissing Jack's cheek. "And I'm more than willing to wait. I'm content to hold you like this, and do other things of this manner."

Jack ran one if his hands through Chase's hair, deciding that he would never get tired of the feeling of Chase's dark, smooth hair between his fingers.

"Thanks, Chase," he said sweetly. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, since I'm your apprentice now, does that mean that you really are going to teach me how to fight?"

A purr escaped from Chase's throat as Jack played with his hair, and the dragon lord bowed his head to nuzzle at Jack's neck, content to possibly stay there forever, if he could.

That is, until Jack's question made him shift so that Chase could look at Jack directly.

"Yes, I will teach you how to fight. Since you don't have much experience in combat, we'll go slowly." _Just like in the relationship._ "Okay?"

Jack grinned and nodded anxiously. He leaned in close to cause his forehead to touch Chase's, so that he could stare into his magnificent golden eyes.

"Okay," Jack said, "Do you think I'll do alright? I mean, just because I have the best teacher doesn't mean I'll be a good student."

Chase chuckled low in his throat. "I'm certain you'll do fine. I've been around for centuries; I can wait a little while to train my apprentice. Besides, it'll be worth to reap the benefits in the long run."

Chase imagined a stronger, more powerful Jack at his side, their little black hearts beating as one as they ruled the world.

Jack was having a similar image of himself much stronger, quicker, and best of all..._evil_. He knew that if anyone could teach him how to be truly evil, it would be Chase. He imagined standing next to Chase on top of Chase's citadel, watching the destruction of the world beneath them. He visualized them laughing and kissing to celebrate the gruesome defeat of their enemies.

Jack didn't realize it, but on the outside he was smiling like a dope, as he stared at Chase, feeling quite lost in his thoughts.

_"Jack's dopey smile when he gets lost in thought is adorable,"_ Chase thought with a smirk. "You're so cute, Jack~" He murmured softly, pulling the genius in for a kiss.

Jack snapped out of his little fantasy, as Chase kissed him. He closed his eyes as his arms automatically went around Chase's neck deepening the kiss. Winding his arms tighter around Jack, Chase smiled into the kiss, his dark gold eyes fluttering closed as he deepened the kiss slowly.

Jack tilted his head into the kiss, moaning softly into Chase's mouth. As he was just about to open his mouth even more to push his tongue through, there was a crash from outside of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sup? So, this is chapter 2 of the RP between myself and Rhapsody-Shaman.**

**Me: Jack**

**Rhap: Chase**

**So, hope you guys like this so far. Btw there is no way to determine when each chapter will come out because the two of us are very busy with our own lives, but please stay tuned. R&R, comment, do whatever makes you makes you happy. No flames though. I don't want to say any comments like, "Chase is evil, NOT GAY!" or "Why did you make them fags?" Cuz if you do, I will become ****_very _****unhappy. **


	3. L-O-V-E

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Actually just homosexuality in this chapter, nothing else really that bad. **

* * *

Chase pulled away from the kiss quickly. "What the hell-?!" He scrambled off the bed, rushing to the source of the noise.

Jack jumped out of the bed quickly following behind Chase. The two rushed into the next room, both halting at the sight of the monks, who had armfuls of Shen Gong Wu in their hands that Jack knew for a fact belonged to Chase. The four of them were currently arguing about something they'd broken and how they had to keep quiet lest Chase hear them.

_"Well, that didn't work out according to plan,"_ Jack thought bitterly. "Ahem," he cleared his throat aloud to get their attention.

A low, angry growl sounded in Chase's throat. "Young monks. You have three seconds to explain why you have _broken into my house and are stealing my Shen Gong Wu_."

"Chase Young! Your reign of terror is over!" Omi declared, putting the Wu down and taking a fighting stance.

"Three..." Chase also took a fighting stance, shifting his center of gravity lower towards the ground.

Jack grinned evilly, already participating the outcome.

"Two..." he said, narrowing his red eyes.

"One."

While Chase's jungle cats procured the Wu from the other monks, Chase and Omi launched at one another in combat. In mere minutes, Chase pinned Omi to the floor.

_"Time is up, little monk."_

Omi stared up at the Heylin prince, absolutely terrified, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation that he had led himself and his friends into. He turned his head to the side to see Jack leaning against one of the columns, watching the scene with amusement.

"Jack Spicer, why are you here?" the Dragon of Water asked incredulously.

Jack blinked and looked at Chase unsure of how to answer.

"Jack Spicer is my apprentice," Chase murmured lowly. He didn't want the monks to find out that Jack was his lover, at least not until Jack was stronger. He didn't want to think about what some of them would do to use Jack to get to Chase, or vice versa.

Omi furrowed his brow, obviously confused by this statement, but before he could say anything, Jack stepped towards them.

"I think you'd better leave, Omi. Before Chase loses his patience."

Omi was surprised by Jack's eloquent choice of words and the fact that he didn't call Omi any names like he normally did. However, Omi saw the death stare that Chase was giving him and decided that the redheaded boy was correct. The young monk tried to wriggle out of Chase's grip.

Chase slowly released Omi from his choke-hold and stood up. "You will leave _now_, unless you want to provide my cats with an early dinner and my apprentice and me a show."

Omi immediately stood up and motioned for the other monks to follow him out the door. Dojo poked his head out from Clay's hat.

"I told you kids that this was a stupid idea." the green dragon said.

"It sure was," Jack agreed as the monks left.

Chase snarled at the monks as they left, picking up the Wu and putting them back into the vault where he kept them. "Foolish monks..." He muttered savagely, sealing up the vault, turning around to face Jack. "Sorry about that, Jack. I didn't expect for the monks to barge in."

"Please," Jack scoffed, "It's not your fault those losers decided to come. Y'know, I honestly find it shocking that they would actually steal like that from you. They always scolded me whenever I stole Wu from them. Talk about hypocritical."

As Jack said these words, he put his arm around Chase's neck and led them down one of the hallways, not really paying any attention to where they were going.

"Indeed." Chase frowned as he guided Jack back to his room. "I'm going to have to tighten security around here...are you willing to help me with your brilliant Jack-bots?"

Jack's eyes immediately brightened.

"R-really? You want MY Jack-bot's?" the evil genius asked excitedly.

"Well, sure. You're the only person I know that makes them." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. It's just, this is so cool!" Jack said flopping down on the bed.

Chase had not only asked for Jack's help, but had called his Jack-bot's _brilliant_. He remembered how Wuya and countless others had told him how ridiculous and useless his Jack-bot's were. Chase was the first one to ever actually compliment them.

"You really think they're brilliant?" Jack asked anxiously, sitting up.

"Of course. You've improved on them greatly, and now they're actually useful machines," Chase said with a nod. "They've helped you along in your quest for evil."

Jack's grin seemed to grow even wider.

"Well, if I'm going to make some new guards for you, I'm going to need my own lab," he decided, "Where can I build one here?"

"There should be room in the citadel," Chase mused. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said nodding ecstatically.

He knew that he was acting like a complete dork, but he felt so...happy. It was sort of like that giddy happiness that people got when someone faved a drawing of yours on DeviantArt or reviewed your story on FanFiction. Especially when someone who was greatly respected complimented you on your work. Like Chase Young, Evil Heylin Badass.

Chase chuckled, finding Jack's eagerness adorable. He was pleased to see that Jack's affections for him hadn't diminished with age-rather, they had grown and improved as he matured, much like a fine wine. Speaking of wine, Chase felt like he had just drank a whole bottle of the finest liquor he had in his cellar as his golden eyes followed Jack as the goth expressed his enthusiasm. Such attitude was hard to find in an apprentice, and Chase looked forward to reaping the benefits.

Jack leaped up from the bed, grabbing onto Chase's hand and led them out the doorway.

"C'mon, show me where it is!" he said.

"Very well, then." Laughing good-naturedly, Chase squeezed Jack's hand gently before leading him through the citadel.

Jack was led through a series of passages, marveling at the numerous paintings that were hung on the walls, as well as the beautiful, smooth columns.

"Chase, how the heck did you even build this place?" Jack asked the dragon lord curiously.

"Time and magic," Chase answered. "And a bit of money, as well." He went down a set of steps to the citadel, standing aside so Jack could evaluate it for himself. "Well, what do you think of it?"

"Whoa," Jack said dumbfounded.

The room was something similar to that of a cave, with its arches and the absence of light. However, the temperature in the room had a strange, yet wonderful feeling of warmth, that was completely opposite from the cold basement at Jack's house. The ceiling seemed to stretch high and walls were wide enough that Jack could tell that there would be plenty of places to put tables, robots, tools, and countless other bits of machinery that he might need.

"Kickass," Jack said still staring at the room with wonder.

Chase laughed at Jack's astounded face. "I take it that you're impressed?"

He paced the room, imagining Jack crouched over a desk, robot designs on the walls and parts on shelves. Yes, Jack would fit in well here.

"Uh-huh," Jack said walking beside his lover, smiling at the size of the room, lost in his own imagination.

Then, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, where am I going to get the furniture and supplies I need for this room?" he asked himself out loud, "I can probably go somewhere and buy the essentials."

"No problem; I'll help you take care of it." As Jack passed him, Chase grabbed the redheaded goth around the waist and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.

Jack squeaked a little, but half-closed his eyes, staring at Chase warmly through half-lidded eyes.

"Thanks," Jack said as he kissed Chase on the cheek sweetly.

"You're welcome," Chase murmured, nuzzling into Jack's neck. The goth felt...warm. Warm and soft. And he smelled good, too: Chase detected a bit of motor oil and the smell of chocolate pudding, also metal and something of Jack's own personal musk. While others might find the mixture repulsive, Chase found it _divine_.

As Chase nuzzled and breathed against his neck, Jack took the opportunity to take in Chase's scent. It smelled almost exotic, like fresh, tropical fruits. Someone else might have mistaken this for some kind of shampoo that was created to smell like that, but Jack remembered when they had kissed how it had tasted exactly the same. The scent was so heavenly that Jack couldn't help but press his nose against Chase's hair, just to smell the sweetness of his master.

"Mmm..." Chase nuzzled into Jack more, kissing his cheek and jaw-line softly, nipping here and there occasionally.

Jack gasped a bit, tightening his grip on Chase's shoulders. He bared his neck slightly to give the warlord more skin, relishing in the act of being touched so lovingly. Chase purred lowly at the act, bending down to take in more of Jack's pale skin, nuzzling and occasionally kissing the expanse of ivory he found there. Jack managed to pull his lover even closer, one hand stroking Chase's hair, the other reaching down to rub the man's thigh.

Jack now had his eyes closed, acting on only his instincts. He felt like the room was spinning around him.

Chase grunted softly, his thigh jerking slightly in response to Jack's touches. "Jack..."

"Chase..." Jack murmured softly, nuzzling against Chase's head.

Chase hesitated at first before pulling Jack into a long, searing kiss.

At this point, Jack had lost count of how many times Chase and he had kissed. Each one was wonderful and reminded him that none of this was a dream. This one, however, seemed to give all the other kisses a run for their money.

Jack felt as though something in his brain had exploded or, at the very least, short-circuited. He felt his knees go weak and probably would have fallen to the ground had Chase not been holding him.

Chase pulled away slightly before softly whispering, "I love you", against Jack's lips.

Jack slightly smiled at hearing these words and pressed his forehead against Chase's, looking into his golden eyes for the second time that day.

"I love you, too," the redheaded genius confessed.

Chase felt his heart jump in his chest and do a little dance. No-a _big_ dance, complete with back-up singers and cheerleaders with pompoms. Words faded to dust on his tongue, and he simply held Jack tighter in his arms, burying his nose in Jack's shoulder, truly content for the first time in years.

Jack blinked, a little confused by Chase's actions, but nonetheless pressed his nose against Chase's hair again, feeling as content as his master was. He resumed stroking Chase's hair, humming softly.

Chase nuzzled into Jack's neck softly before hearing his stomach growl. "...Oops." He pulled away laughing nervously, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about that, I've been neglecting my regimen of Lao Mang Long."

Jack chuckled softly and put his arm around Chase's waist, as he led his lover up the stairs.

"Hey, you gotta do, what you gotta do," Jack said in an understanding voice, "I'm kinda hungry, too. What do you have to eat around here, anyways?"

"Everything, more or less," Chase said with a simple shrug. "Or at least, whatever I want."

Being an immortal warlord meant that Chase had a learned palate: he traveled the world finding the most perfect of delicacies for his picky stomach. If Chase had tried it and liked it, then it would be on hand for him to eat.

"Cool," Jack said, pulling the warlord further down the hallway, "Show me."

Jack's stomach was now growling and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day earlier.

Chase laughed as he and Jack went down the hall. "It sounds like you're pretty hungry, too. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat?"

Jack pondered this for a few moments. Then, he slightly smiled and glanced at Chase.

"Got any Ramen?"

"Yes, I do have ramen." Chase smiled as they approached the kitchen. "What kind do you want?"

"Chicken, please." Jack replied, taking a seat at one if the tables in the kitchen.

He folded his hands neatly, feeling a weird sense of pride. Chase Young was actually cooking for him! To be honest, he had never really pictured the dark overlord cooking. It just didn't seem like his area.

"Ramen's a pretty simple dish," Chase murmured as he went about gathering the things he needed. The hell if Jack was going to eat any of that instant shit. The MSG levels alone would kill the redhead instantly! Instead, Chase started making the whole shebang from scratch.

Jack sat in silence for a few minutes as Chase made the dish. Ever so slowly, he got to his feet and walked towards the other man, quietly observing him. He was standing directly behind Chase, peeking over his shoulder. He had never seen Ramen made from scratch and was taking mental notes in case he was ever left to his own devices in the citadel.

"Patience, Jack," Chase teased, poking Jack in the chest. "Your food will be ready soon, I promise."

Jack squeaked in surprise, but stayed where he was, clasping his hands behind him. He laid his chin on Chase's shoulder, still smiling slightly.

Chase chuckled as he boiled the noodles, finding Jack's noises adorable. He started on making the chicken and vegetables to flavor the stock for the soup. "What kind of vegetables would you like in your soup?"

Jack shrugged as his stomach growled again. "Don't care. Anything that's edible."

"All right then." Chase grabbed a bag of fresh mixed vegetables and started chopping them up. "Could you get the chicken? It should be in the freezer."

"'Kay," the man's red-headed companion replied heading over to the freezer.

Jack owned a refrigerator at his own house, complete with a freezer side and a side for the perishables. Chase's freezer was, well, to put it nicely, rather large. It looked to Jack like a vault you might find in a bank. He opened it, pulling with all his might so that the door would open and was introduced to a rush of cold. He felt around the freezer with his hand, too terrified to actually go inside. Surprisingly, the chicken was sitting nearby in some sort of container and he grabbed onto it, pulling it out. He shut the door and made his way back to Chase.

"Here you go," Jack said his teeth still slightly chattering as he walked back to his seat after giving Chase the meat he desired.

Chase took one look at Jack and dropped the vegetables on the counter.

"Jack! You're freezing!" Chase immediately wrapped his arms around the shivering goth to warm him up. "I shouldn't have asked you to go into the freezer..."

"Nah," the goth protested still shivering, "I've f-faced worse than this. Like when that cr-crazy snow monster tried to take over the world and caused everyone to freeze their asses off. T-this is nothin'."

Chase ignored Jack's protests and only held him tighter, rubbing his hands up and down Jack's arms to warm him up. "Go sit down, I'll make your soup quickly so you can get warm." He placed a tender kiss to Jack's hairline.

Jack smiled warmly and once Chase had released him, he went back to his seat. He knew it sounded corny as hell, but Chase's caring nature had warmed him up plenty already.

Chase finished up Jack's ramen quickly, dishing it out into a bowl and putting it in front of the goth. "There you are." Chase patted his shoulder affectionately. "I'll be right back, I just need to fetch my Lao Mang Long soup." he said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Whazzup?! So, here's another chapter to an ongoing rp between myself :3 and the totally awesome Rhapsody-Shaman.**

**Me: Jack**

**Rhap: Chase**

**Yes, other characters exist! Isn't it shocking! In case anybody was wondering about anything that the other characters say, we share those parts. Next chapter, we'll get more into Jack's beatings- I mean, lessons from Chase. Hehehe...yeah. R&R plz!**


	4. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, mild violence, implications of sexual themes. **

* * *

Jack let out a scream of terror as he was flipped into the air and fell directly on his back.

"Ow..." he croaked out, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Up, Spicer!" Chase commanded, stepping forward onto the mat. For training, Chase had stripped off his usual attire and donned a black _gi,_ or martial arts robe. "You do plan to become my apprentice, yes? Then, fight like you mean it!"

"I _am_ your apprentice," Jack grumbled under his breath as he got to his feet.

He resumed the fighting stance that Chase had taught him earlier in the day after they had eaten and Chase had decided that his training should begin as soon as possible. Jack was wearing a similar black robe like his master's, except that it had red-lining on it. The youth narrowed his eyes readying himself for the man's next attack.

Slowly, Chase moved around Jack, alternating shifting and shuffling his feet so that he could rapidly switch from stance to stance and keep his back guarded, waiting for an opening. Jack slowly moved back, keeping his eyes locked on as the elder man followed him around the room. At first, it was difficult to move backwards constantly, but the two had been going at this for a couple hours now, so he was used to it.

Without warning, Chase launched himself at Jack, grabbing him around the waist and attempting to pin him to the ground. Jack wrapped his own arms around Chase and managed to turn them around in a circle. He swung his right leg around to try to get Chase to trip and fall over. Chase found Jack's attempt to make him trip and fall quite amusing, but they were not enough, as the warlord was easily able to lift Jack into his arms and hold him bridal-style. Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Chase, giving him the textbook 'I am not amused' look.

With a smirk, Chase put Jack down on his feet. "Were I an enemy, I would've killed you. If you get grabbed by an enemy, you need to get away from them."

"How?" Jack asked his voice slightly whiny, "I don't have enough strength to push you off me. Once someone's got me, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"It can be anyone," Chase said. "If you can push me off you, then you can push anyone off you." He cracked his neck and knuckles. "Now, let's go again."

Jack growled, but did as he was told, resuming his fighting stance once again.

_"Doesn't he understand?"_ Jack thought to himself miserably, _"I'm not built for this kind of activity. This is why I have my bots to defend me. I just don't have the strength to fight against someone who could easily break my freakin' neck."_

Once more, Chase resumed his shift-shuffle rotation around Jack, keeping an eye out for an opening. Jack watched him intently, moving backwards again. Then, he slide to the right, curious to see if the warlord would follow him. Chase slid to the left and shifted quickly, trying to get around to Jacks' unprotected back. Jack realized what Chase was trying to do, so he whirled around and shifted from one foot to the other, his arms spread, waiting to see which direction Chase would try to attack him.

_"I can do this. I can do this."_ Jack coached himself.

_"He's learning, very good,"_ Chase thought with a soft purr. "_Now that he's picking up on defense, let's try offense."_

He struck out with his right hand, aiming towards Jack's shoulder. Jack dodged the fist and swung his leg at Chase's hip, wincing slightly at the strength of Chase's body. Chase grabbed Jack's leg and flipped him over onto his back. Jack landed with a grunt, but stretched out his other leg and kicked Chase in the face. Jack's foot smashed into Chase's face, but the warlord used this attack against him, grabbing the redhead's ankle and pulling behind him to slam Jack back onto the mat.

Jack let out a grunt as he fell against the ground, groaning loudly, "I give, I give, you win".

"You're showing improvement." Chase sat down next to Jack. "You're defending yourself better, and your offense is improving. Don't give up." He ruffled Jack's hair fondly.

Jack harrumphed slightly, not entirely convinced, but leaned up against the warlord, gently nuzzling his head underneath Chase's chin. "Yeah, I know."

"For now, let us rest. Would you like to go up to one of the hot pools?"

Chase had several hot pools in his volcano fortress, heated by the magma deposits under the ground. Using his own magic, Chase kept the pools at a perfect temperature for relaxing in after working out.

Jack nodded tiredly in agreement, as he stood up and offered a hand to Chase.

"You have no idea how great that sounds."

Chase grabbed Jack's hand and, using the goth for leverage, pulled the genius close to him for a burning kiss.

"That was your reward for a job well done~" he purred as he pulled away.

Jack grinned and chuckled stupidly as Chase pulled away. He kept his grip on Chase's hand and led them out of the training room, blushing slightly.

"You are adorable when you blush," Chase stated, closing the training room doors with a wave of his hand.

This statement only made Jack blush even harder, as they walked.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to embarrass me." the genius said slyly.

"I'm only stating the facts, Spicer." Chase smiled, taking the stairs up to the pools. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Jack playfully glared at him, but said nothing.

The two finally reached the area that housed the pools. Keeping up with the volcanic mountain he had built his evil lair from, Chase had the pool area built using volcanic stones. He chose the stones that would not conduct heat as well so the stones were cool to the touch as one walked across the floor to one of the four large pools in the room. Capping the room off was a large, domed ceiling with ocean scenes drawn on it, giving the feeling that one was not in an evil lair built out of the side of a volcano, but rather at the bottom of the sea, where underwater volcanoes spewed hot lava and ash to make new islands among the fish and aquatic plant life.

Chase turned to Jack for his opinion. "What do you think?"

Jack glanced around, examining the room. He found the ambiance very much to his liking, as well as the practically perfect temperature of the room itself. Then, he turned to his companion.

"Very nice, Chase Young. Very nice indeed." he said grinning and folding his arms.

"I thought you might say that." Chase smiled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "The Lao Mang Long didn't just change my physical form on the outside, it changed the inside as well." He tapped his heart. "I am more cold-blooded than most mortals, so keeping my temperature up to standard is an arduous task." With that said, Chase began undressing.

Jack closed his eyes, when Chase ran his fingers through his red hair, feeling as though he would never get tired of that. He slowly opened his eyes and awkwardly watched the warlord undress. He had never seen what Chase's body looked like underneath and even though he _definitely_ liked what he saw, he felt a bit nervous.

As he took off his shirt (revealing a _very_ well-toned chest, I might add), Chase glanced over at Jack, who still hadn't taken off a stitch off his clothing. Chase knew that, even though he balanced out the temperature in the pool area, if Jack remained clothed as he was, then he'd faint from the sheer heat. Concern lined his face.

"Jack, is everything all right? You _can_ undress, you know."

It took a second for Jack to even realize that Chase was talking to him, since the teen's eyes had been fixed on the man's chest.

"Oh! Uhh...yeah." Jack mumbled, taking off his clothing looking a little embarrassed.

Nodding in approval, Chase cast the top of his robe to the side before moving to take off his pants. He had caught on to the fact that Jack was embarrassed by his lack of clothing, so the dragon lord decided to keep his boxers _on_ this time when he went into the water.

Jack smiled sheepishly at the dark-haired man, subtly thanking him for not stripping down naked, since the goth didn't feel entirely ready to show his own nude body. He felt self-conscious enough about the way he looked, despite Chase's compliments. Jack finished undressing, leaving his boxers on as well, and moved to the side of one of the pools.

With a languid sigh, Chase slowly sank into the hot water, feeling the heat begin to massage his aching muscles after a long day of training. He deserved this. They _both_ deserved this. By the way things looked, Jack could only go up from here.

And that was reward enough.

Jack slowly sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping his legs into the pool, wincing slightly at the heat, but quickly became used to it. He carefully sank into the pool, sighing quietly. He glanced over at his companion, who looked very content. Jack grinned and inched over, so that he was sitting a bit closer to him.

"How do you like the temperature?" Chase pulled Jack closer to him so that they sat hip-to-hip.

Jack nodded and answered, "It's really nice."

He wanted to say more about how he felt. Not just where they were right now, but the fact that he was here, with _Chase Young_. However, Chase had always made Jack feel a little self-conscious and right now he knew that if he said more, he'd probably sound like an idiot.

"Good." That was all that was needed to be said. _Good._ It was good to sit here with Jack, good to finally have the redhead by his side, good to feel that the cogs of evil were once again cranking and turning with a new initiate to the Heylin side.

For once, Chase didn't mind a little _good._

Jack's grin grew wider and he snuggled his body against Chase, feeling unbelievably comfortable in, not only the heated water, but in the dragon lord's presence as well. He let out a content sigh, laying it upon Chase's shoulder.

Smiling, Chase moved over so that Jack could rest against his shoulder better. "This feels good?"

Absentmindedly, he looped an arm around Jack's shoulders and started stroking the young goth's spine gently.

"This feels _great_." Jack replied, snuzzling against Chase, shivering pleasurably as Chase stroked him.

Jack's little shiver of pleasure didn't escape Chase, and he smirked wickedly, continuing to run his hands up and down Jack's spine. "Including this?"

Jack shivered as Chase touched him, leaning into Chase's hands.

"Uh-huh," he moaned softly, bending his head to one side, unconsciously baring his neck.

"Mmhmm~" Chas purred, leaning down to gently kiss and lick at Jack's neck, continuing his motions against his back.

Jack gasped slightly at the feel of Chase's tongue and lips, but made no attempt to push him off. In fact, he managed to bare his neck even more, as he shut his eyes. He reached up and grabbed Chase's head, lightly pushing it even more against his skin. Chase growled in response to Jack grabbing his head, but continued his actions further down Jack's body, nipping and sucking on his collarbone.

Jack began to practically purr in response to Chase's actions, moving his hands away from Chase and traveled down to Chase's thighs. He briefly remembered how Chase was very sensitive there, so he experimentally rubbed on both of Chase's thighs. Chase groaned into Jack's skin, biting gently as his thighs rubbed against Jack's touch. If the genius kept this up, the warlord would have a hard time holding back...

Jack yelped slightly and his eyes flew open at the sudden feeling of Chase's fangs biting into his skin.

"Do I taste good?" Jack asked half-jokingly.

"Delicious," Chase murmured, running a tongue over Jack's skin to soothe the bitten area. "I didn't bite too hard, did I?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Jack stuttered a bit, but he was still smiling. "I can honestly admit that no one has ever called me 'delicious' before."

He sighed contentedly as he shifted slightly so that he could lay his back against Chase's chest, still tilting his head to the side, so that Chase had full access to his neck.

Chase continued his ministrations on Jack's neck and back, pulling away slightly. He'd asked the redhead this question several times before, but he decided to propose it again, just in case...

"Jack...do you want to go further?"

Jack hesitated. He hated the fact that he did, but his conscience was nagging him. As Jack had grown older, he had developed a very strong conscience. Not one that would steer him away from the side of evil, but enough to make him seriously think about any decisions he made.

He made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

One part of Jack's body, the more hormonal side, was practically screaming at Jack to 'just say yes, already!' The other side was calmer and spoke more gently saying, "You do not truly know him well enough yet. Kissing and such things are appropriate, but you must get to know him more first. You are _not_ ready." It was like a war going on inside the teenager's head.

Chase pulled away from Jack a bit, still keeping a hand on the teen's shoulder. He had had doubts about losing his virginity when he was Jack's age (when _was_ that, again?), and he didn't want Jack to rush into it. Chase was fully aware of the internal conflict the genius was going through, and he was more than content to let Jack think it over.

Jack's mind felt as though it was working in overdrive. Millions of thoughts were shooting through his head.

What if he wasn't good enough for Chase? What if he screwed it up? What if after they did it, everything turned out to be a lie and Chase really would throw him to off to the side? What if it would...hurt?

He turned around so that he was properly facing Chase and tried to say something, but no sound came out. Finally, he was able to croak out, "I...I don't know."

"It's okay." Chase gently moved his hands up and down Jack's shoulders to soothe him. "There's no rushing into it."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Jack explained, "I mean, I'm probably disappointing you right now 'cause we're not doing anything, but I'm also worried that if and hopefully when we do it, I...I won't be, y'know...any good. God, I'm so stupid." Jack face-palmed in a frustrated manner.

"Slow down, slow down." Chase nipped at Jack's jaw softly. "We have plenty of time." He nuzzled the goth. "I understand why you're so wound up, but there's no need for it. When you're ready, you'll know it." Chase smiled almost tenderly at Jack. "And I'm not disappointed. I'm actually proud of you for not impulsively jumping in without considering your feelings."

Jack immediately wrapped his arms around Chase's neck. "Thank you so much for understanding, Chase. I'm so glad you're not upset. I love you." he said as he nuzzled against the magnificent warlord.

"You're welcome~ I'm just glad that you're comfortable with me." Chase smiled, nuzzling against Jack.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked, nuzzling under Chase's chin affectionately.

"Well, for the reasons you specified." Chase perched his chin on top of Jack's head. "I don't want you to feel unnerved about the topic of us having sex."

"Nah, it's not you. Well, I mean, you are one of the most feared evil men in the entire world, so yeah, that is a bit intimidating." Jack agreed. "I guess I just feel like I'm not good enough for someone as amazing as you. Like we aren't in the same social class or something."

"No pressure," Chase teased. "But honestly, Jack, why would I choose you if I didn't believe you weren't good enough? I choose my partners carefully, just as I chose you."

"Yeah, you're right," Jack agreed, laying his head against Chase's chest, locating the feel of Chase's heart beating. "I'm just paranoid."

"Not at all. This is perfectly normal." Chase murmured comfortingly, nipping Jack's ear gently.

Jack giggled and snuggled closer to Chase. After a few minutes, a thought came to his head.

"Hey, Chase?"

Chase had just closed his eyes for a brief moment when Jack asked his question. "Yes, Jack?"

"That eternal life thing that you talked to me about yesterday," Jack responded, "How're you gonna do that, anyways?"

"I've discovered multiple paths to immortality besides the Lao Mang Long." Chase sat back in the water. "There are other versions of the soup, but for a less painful way of immortality, there are blood bindings, various potions and chants and rituals...Any variety of things. I'll let you go through some of them to choose which one would suit you best."

"Oh," Jack replied, "Cool."

He shifted in the water and realized that Chase and he had been in the water for a little while now and it was getting late. He involuntarily yawned.

Chase smiled, nuzzling against Jack's hair. "Tired?"

"Just a little," the teen replied, as he stroked Chase's hair affectionately.

"Do you want to get out? We've been in here for a while."

"Sure," the redhead responded.

It had been, needless to say, an eventful day, and Jack was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.

"All right. We should get out before we boil, too." Chase lifted himself out of the pool before offering Jack his hand.

Jack gratefully took his master's hand and stepped out of the pool, slightly shaking from the sudden change in temperature.

"Cold?" Chase grabbed the top of his _gi_ and draped it over Jack's shoulders.

"Better now," Jack replied a bit shyly, as the two made their way out of the pool area.

"Good." Chase smiled, kissing Jack's cheek. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," Jack agreed, deciding that he would never get to sleep on an empty stomach, "What do you suggest?"

"You seemed to like the ramen I made from scratch the other day. Does that sound good to you?"

"Well, besides your soup, what do _you_ normally eat?"

"I eat pretty much anything." Chase shrugged. "I've been all around the world; I know what foods I like and don't like, and I prepare them accordingly."

Jack gave a grunt in response as they headed towards the kitchen. "I guess I'll have some more ramen, then."

"If you want something else, I could make it for you," Chase offered, opening the fridge and starting to dig around.

"I dunno, my diet has never been really large, so I don't know many dishes. I've been all over the world trying to find Wu and the only place I really spent a lot of time in was France. It's, like, ironic or something." Jack said, walking behind Chase and looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Did you like France? Is there any other place where you'd like to go?" Chase kept up a steady stream of questions as he got out the ingredients for Jack's food and his own.

"I did," Jack admitted, "Would have been better without the mimes and Wuya screeching in my ear, but other than that, it was pretty nice. I wish I could've spent more time in the States. That's where my dad said he was born."

Chase hummed in approval. "I liked the States back in the 1800s; I actually had a temporary base there, but during the first World War, I moved out, and I haven't returned there since." He glanced at Jack. "Pardon me for insulting your heritage, but America is the _last_ country I want to go to. It's gone so far down in the world, I can actually _feel_ my brain cells depleting when I visit."

Jack laughed out loud at this. "You're preaching to the choir. I've read up on what's been goin' on over there and frankly, I think it's kinda scary. It would be nice to go visit more, but actually _living_ there? I don't think I could handle it."

"Good, good...I'd like to take you to England sometime," Chase said with a smirk. "I think you'd like it there, especially London."

"Really? What'd you like about it?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms affectionately around Chase's waist and laying his head against the man's back.

"Just the atmosphere, the way the people talk, the culture...it just seems very _you,_ Jack." Chase smiled as he started putting the food together again.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'd go there just to see the double-decker buses. Those things kick-ass. I don't know why. They just _do_."

"They're fun to ride," Chase admitted with a childish grin.

His companion grinned as well.

"Out of curiosity," Jack asked, "Is there any place you _haven't_ been?"

"Just to Hell and Heaven," Chase said with a simple shrug.

Jack laughed loudly. "Makes sense to me." He closed his eyes for a moment, comfortable with the position he and his master were in.

With a smile, Chase put the finished food in front of Jack. "Is there anything else you need?" He murmured, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"Nope, I'm good." Jack said with a smile, pulling Chase's _gi_ around his body a little more. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Chase smiled as he fixed himself some tea and some Lao Mang Long.

Jack began to scarf down his food, savoring the wonderful taste.

"Y'know, all things considered, one of these days, I gotta call my dad up and thank him." he mentioned idly.

Chase raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What for?"

"For sendin' me that puzzle box," Jack said through mouthfuls of food.

"Ah, true." Chase chuckled, taking a sip of his own soup. "That's what set everything into motion."

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would've turned out if I'd never opened it," Jack confided, "I mean, I never would've met you. I mean, I'd heard of you, but you sounded more like a legend than a real person."

"Would you still be evil? I mean, it was your grandmother who gave you your first robot." Chase sat back with his tea.

"Hell, yes!" Jack exclaimed happily, "I've wanted to be evil since the second grade. Granny just encouraged me."

"Second grade?" Chase teased. "Did you fancy yourself as a new Darth Vader or something?"

"Please," Jack answered smugly, "Darth Vader was a wimp compared to my childhood villains. Besides, I don't want to rule the universe, just the world."

"Should I assume that I was one of your childhood villains?" Chase chuckled.

"You could say that," Jack responded, taking another bite, "Not until I was twelve, though. About a year or so before I released Wuya, I had done some research on China's history and you were in it quite a lot, doing all your _evil_ deeds."

"Twelve?" Chase chuckled. "I'm quite honored." He finished up his soup and tea, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well, it sealed the deal to actually _meet_ you," Jack continued, putting his own plate in the dishwasher, "I had thought you were cool before, but seeing you in action...well, y'know."

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome." Chase chuckled, flexing his muscles.

"And so modest, too," Jack complimented sarcastically, kissing the man's cheek.

Chase rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling Jack in for a playful kiss in return. Jack chuckled goofily and eagerly accepted the kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Chase ran his hands through Jack's fiery red hair to deepen the kiss. Jack hummed in approval and cupped Chase's face in his hands.

A cool breeze blew through the kitchen, and a shivering Chase held Jack closer to him. _Maybe it would be a good idea to get a shirt?_ Jack also felt the breeze and reluctantly broke the kiss. He grabbed onto Chase's hand and led them out of the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezin' my ass off. I need to change into something warmer."'

"I agree with you, Jack."

Chase shivered again as they reached his room. With a snap of his fingers, the door opened. Eager to change into something warm, Chase grabbed a shirt for himself and some clothes for Jack, handing them to the goth. "They might be a little big, but they're warm and dry."

Jack quickly put the shirt on as well as the pants. They were a little baggy, as his master had said, but they were warm and cozy.

"Better?" Chase asked through the fabric of his shirt as he pulled it on.

"Much," Jack answered contentedly, rubbing his arms.

"Are you still cold? I could light a fire for you." Chase waved his hand towards the fireplace, and a roaring fire immediately erupted.

The change in temperature hit the goth immediately, causing him to grin. "Nice," Jack said, walking nearer to the fire, yawning slightly.

Chase smiled as Jack yawned, and he sauntered over to the redhead. "You remind me of one of my cats sitting by the fire."

Jack turned his head to Chase. "Meow," he purred playfully with a small smile.

Chase couldn't help but laugh. "Adorable, simply adorable." He pulled Jack close to him and nuzzled the genius.

Jack giggled with pleasure and kissed Chase on his cheek.

Chase returned the kiss before sighing, settling down in front of the fire with the genius on his lap. "This...this is nice," he murmured.

"I know what you mean," Jack replied, holding the warlord's hands in his own. "I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anybody."

"Not even in a thousand years did I think I'd feel this way..." Chase murmured into Jack's hair.

Jack lightly chuckled at how honest Chase's statement was, considering his age. "It's kinda funny how thing work out, huh? I mean, who could have predicted _this_?"

"Not even the Crystal Glasses, nor the gods that created them," Chase quipped.

Jack laughed out loud at this, nuzzling under Chase's chin. "I mean, were just so _different_. I know they say opposites attract, but..." the teen pointed out.

"But not _this_ opposite?" Chase finished.

"Precisely," Jack agreed, still grinning. "On paper, we just...don't make sense."

"Forget cats and dogs or oil and water, we're like a hurricane and a forest fire," Chase snorted.

"Got that right," Jack conceded, "The only thing I think that we have in common is we're on the same side."

"And we're both ridiculously good-looking," Chase said, winking and smirking at Jack.

"Well, that _is_ true," his companion giggled joyfully, winking back teasingly.

"Let's see...what else? Hm, we both hate Wuya..."

"Yes, yes, we do," Jack said with a smile and nod, "We've both been betrayed before..."

"We both collect Shen Gong Wu, but I think that comes with the part of being Heylin." Chase was now ticking off the similarities on his fingers.

"We've both had the others meet our 'good-selves'," Jack remembered, "My good version being creepy as hell, of course."

Chase shivered as well. "Hey, speak for yourself. My good side still makes me cringe. "

Jack scoffed, "Please, at least yours still managed to kick ass. Mine...well, he just made me look even gayer than I already am."

"I hate to say it, but that's kind of true." Chase cringed.

"I just hope I never run into him again," Jack stated, curling up a little closer to Chase, "That time when we met in the Ying-Yang world freaked me out."

"I have both the Ying and the Yang yo-yos," Chase said, nuzzling into Jack's hair. "The monks will never get their hands on them again."

"Thank God!" Jack exhaled, pressing against the elder man. "Y'know what would be cool, though?"

"Hm?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"If we used the yo-yo's, we could turn each of the monks to the Heylin side all at once and make them our minions of darkness," Jack said smiling in an evil fashion.

Chase stared at Jack. "...Jack, that is such a wonderful idea, I could kiss you. In fact, I think I will." Cupping Jack's face in his hands, Chase pulled the goth in for a kiss.

Jack smirked into the kiss, feeling deservingly smug for pleasing his master. He wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. Chase moved his hands to wrap around Jack's neck as he deepened the kiss, licking Jack's lips. Jack moaned softly into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to push his tongue into Chase's mouth. Chase accepted his apprentice readily, opening his mouth to allow Jack entrance.

Once Jack had pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, he lazily played with Chase's tongue, tasting the flavor that he'd grown so accustomed to. Chase groaned eagerly into the kiss, running his hands up and down Jack's back. Jack, in turn, wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, groaning softly. Chase deepened the kiss, pushing Jack's tongue out of his mouth and trying to plunder Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack slightly choked from Chase's force, but quickly shrugged it off, instead feeling enticed by Chase's strength, as he normally was.

Chase suddenly pulled away, alarmed. "Jack, did I hurt you?"

Jack merely smiled back at him and said, "No, not at all." And with that he grabbed Chase's head and kissed him with all the passion that he could muster.

Jack's ferocity and passion surprised the dragon lord at first, but he accepted it quickly and returned the kiss with the same fervor, running his hands through Jack's hair. Jack moaned loudly with pleasure, running his hands down Chase's chest, subconsciously fascinated by his _impressive_ abs. Chase groaned aloud, tugging Jack's hair up to allow better access into the kiss. The youth could unfortunately feel his oxygen supply diminishing quickly and reluctantly pulled away, but not before giving one more quick peck to Chase's lips.

"You okay, Jack?" Chase looked worried. "This isn't too much for you, is it? We did a lot today."

"_Yeah_, we did," Jack agreed grinning, once he had enough air to speak. "But I'm fine, Chase. Don't be so worried. You didn't do anything wrong." he tried to reassure the elder man.

"Good, good. I don't want to hurt you." Chase smiled, kissing Jack's cheek softly.

"I know," Jack assured him, taking Chase's hands in his own again.

With a smile, Chase brought Jack's hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "Thank-you."

Jack quietly giggled and pressed his forehead against Chase's closing his eyes. "Y'know, I think I found another thing we both do."

Chase chuckled. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, it's gonna sound _really_ corny, but..." Jack replied in a quiet voice, "...making each other happy."

Chase smiled. "No, that's...that's good, Jack."

"A little good never hurt anyone, right?" Jack said, curling up against Chase comfortably.

Chase chuckled softly. "But evil is better, don't you agree~?"

"Evil is _always_ better," his companion agreed, "Not to mention more fun~."

"Evil will always triumph, because good is dumb," Chase quoted, pleased.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who are you ripping off?"

"Not sure," Chase mused. "I picked it up over the years."

"Well, I have great respect for what's-his-face," Jack stated, laying his head against Chase's chest, already making a mental note to look up the quote and see if he could find who it was.

"As do I, Jack." Smiling, Chase ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack grinned at Chase's touch, a subtle yawn escaping from his mouth.

"Tired?" Chase murmured, nuzzling into Jack's hair.

Jack nodded tiredly.

"Bed," Chase declared, scooping Jack up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. "You've had a long, busy day."

Jack grumbled softly, but allowed Chase to place him on the bed, snuggling under the warm covers he remembered from earlier. With a soft smile, Chase wrapped Jack up in the blankets before climbing in next to him.

Another yawn escaped from Jack's mouth, as he whispered into his bed-mate's ear, "'Night, Chase. Love you."

"Love you too, Jack," Chase whispered, snuggling close to the goth.

* * *

**Hello! Another chapter from the rp between Rhap and me.**

**Me: Jack**

**Rhap: Chase**

**Yeah, so this chapter is mostly them just talkin' and hanging out cuz they do need to get to know each a little better. I want to give a BIG thank you to everyone who is followed and faved this story, as well as a thank you to XxBraveSoulXx for reviewing. Sry, if this took so long, but hope you guys liked it! Keep a look out for the next one! R&R, please!**


	5. Close to You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, mild violence, mentions of death, and slight gore. Don't worry, guys, it's not as gory as it sounds. XD**

* * *

Jack wearily blinked his eyes open and tried to move. He froze when he realized that something was holding him down. He visibly relaxed when he saw that Chase's strong arm curled protectively around his waist.

As before, Chase was already awake. When Jack awoke, the redhead freaked out some at his master holding him, but when Jack calmed down, Chase smiled. "Good morning, Jack," he murmured, kissing the goth's ear. "How did you sleep?"

Jack chuckled lightly, "Great. You?" he asked, placing his hand on Chase's.

"Excellent, since I had you by my side." Chase butterfly-kissed Jack's cheek. "Any dreams?"

"Ehh, not really," Jack answered with a small smile, "Normally when things are going good for me, I don't have dreams and even if I do, I don't remember them."

"I've had...really weird, really vivid dreams." Chase frowned. "I once had a dream that I swapped bodies with a hobo in Los Angeles."

Jack slowly turned his head around to stare wide-eyed at his lover for a moment. Then, his smile broadened. "I can top that. I once had a dream that I was the States 16th president, Abraham Lincoln, and I was shot in that theater. The really weird part is that everyone was speakin' Russian for some reason."

"I can top that," Chase said with a grin. "I had a dream that I was a dinosaur terrorizing London, but for some reason I got stuck in a tar pit where Buckingham Palace is supposed to be."

Jack chuckled loudly. "Oh, yeah? One time, I dreamed that I was a _pen_."

"You...you were a _pen,_ Jack?" Chase looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, the kind you write with," Jack answered, "I saw the world through the eyes of a pen. In the dreams case, I had eyes." He paused. "It was very disturbing."

"That's...really weird. What kind of people used you to write?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno, but it was in some sort of English class. The next morning, I woke up with a _killer_ headache." Jack explained.

"Too much use, perhaps?" Chase raised an eyebrow and gently petted Jack's head.

"Yep, then, at one point, the ink ran out and the person started shakin' me," Jack said with a shiver. "This is why I like it when things are goin' well. I don't have to deal with freaky alternate realities."

Chase shuddered. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Jack..." He kissed Jack's hairline softly.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "What can I say? My imagination runs a little wild. However, things _are_ going well now, so I won't have any of those weird dreams."

"Good, that's good." Chase smiled. "Are you going to have good dreams now?"

"Not sure," Jack replied, shifting a bit in the bed to get more comfortable, "Like I said, I probably won't even remember my dreams or I just won't have any. Better than havin' nightmares though."

"Of course, I understand~" Chase kissed Jack's forehead. "So, what would you like to do: lie in bed for a few more minutes...or hours," he added the last part with a chuckle. "Or would you like to get up and procure breakfast?"

"I think I'm gonna go with Option B. Breakfast sounds great." Jack answered.

"All right." Chase stretched, sitting up. "Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

"Scrambled eggs and sausage," the teen replied immediately as he sat up as well.

"Good, good~" Chase got out of bed and started doing a few stretches. "You can go ahead and shower first, if you'd like."

"Cool, thanks," the red-head said, hopping out if the bed, "Where's your shower?"

"Mmph." While going through the sun salutation sequence, Chase looked up and pointed to a door off to the side. "It's there."

Jack practically skipped off in the direction, entering the bathroom. Towels were already set off to the side, so he quickly removed his clothes once the shower was turned on. The youth waited until the shower was at the right temperature before stepping in.

With a deep breath, Chase finished his sun salutations, dropping smoothly to a pigeon pose, breathing in time to the running water in the bathroom._ Breathe in...breathe out..._ Chase kept his forehead to the floor, focusing on the sounds of his breathing.

Jack stood underneath the showerhead, breathing in the cooling steam. He silently reflected on his current situation. He knew that his training would take time, but he was confident that Chase knew what he was getting himself into. The sooner his abilities improved, the sooner he could show those Xiaolin losers and those other idiot Heylin his true power.

Once Jack had shampooed his hair and cleaned himself fully, he stepped out of the shower, turning the water off as he did so. He quickly wrapped towels around his body and crept back into Chase's bedroom.

Chase was so focused on his breathing that he didn't even notice the water turning off, or Jack entering the room.

The boy was quiet so as not to disturb his master, moving over to search in one of the drawers for clothes. He eventually found another pair of pants and a shirt.

Chase didn't notice Jack until he stood up to perform the next pose. "...Oh! Jack, you're done." He straightened out. "You were so quiet, and I was so focused, I didn't hear you."

Jack turned around, pulling his pants up. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, you didn't startle me. It's fine." Chase leaned over to give Jack a kiss. "Was the water temperature all right?" Even though he had been living there for centuries, Chase still did battle with the water temperatures in his volcano fortress.

"It was nice," Jack replied, sitting down on the bed to pull his shirt on. "What was that you were doin'? Yoga?"

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, yoga isn't just some soccer mom exercise. It clears your mind, relaxes your muscles, and increases flexibility," Chase said. "Perhaps we shall do some in our training."

"Awesome," Jack responded, "What else are we gonna do today?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about checking up on the Xiaolin monks and seeing what havoc we could cause~" Chase purred.

"Oooh, that sounds like fun," Jack giggled with evil glee. "Can I blow something up when we go there?"

"But of course, my beloved Gremlin~" Chase cooed, nuzzling Jack. "Just let me shower and we'll be off~"

Jack stifled a giggle at Chase's new nickname for him, finding it strangely fitting. "I'm gonna go downstairs and eat, if you don't mind," he said, already turning around and heading out the door.

"I don't mind at all." Chase smiled. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen; go ahead and start. I'll be there in a few moments." He picked out some clothes before starting off to the shower.

As he left, Jack watched Chase for a moment more, smiling contentedly. Then, he headed down to the kitchen to satisfy his stomach.

The water was just as comfortable as Jack had said it was, and Chase quite enjoyed his shower, humming to himself softly as the water ran down his back and chest.

Jack fished around in the fridge, eventually finding eggs and some sausage and proceeded to make his breakfast. Luckily, it was one of the few things he knew how to make.

Although he would've liked to stay in the shower for hours, Chase's stomach was growling like the dragon he was, and he got out, towel-drying his hair (he didn't trust hair dryers; they would only damage his hair) before dressing and heading down to the kitchen.

The smell of eggs and sausage made his stomach growl again, and Chase entered the kitchen with a smile. "How's your breakfast, Jack?"

Jack was already seated at the table, scarfing down his food. "I 'ade 'u a pate." he said through mouthfuls of food, gesturing to a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage from across the other end of the table.

Chase chuckled; Jack sounded adorable through his food. "Thank you, Jack, it looks delicious." Chase took his seat and began eating.

"Maybe after we pay our little visit to the monks, we can get some stuff for my lab." Jack replied, finishing up his breakfast.

"All right, that's doable." Chase swallowed his food. "Anything else?"

"Don't think so," Jack said, picking up his plate and heading over to the dishwasher.

"All right." Chase finished his own plate before taking it to the dishwasher as well. "Shall we be off?"

"Yep," Jack said with excitement, "I just want to change first."

"All right." Chase gave Jack a quick kiss. "I will meet you in the citadel, and from there we shall leave."

Jack smiled back at his master before running off to get dressed.

With a smile back at Jack, Chase headed to the citadel. The citadel was made with lighter blue and white stones, giving it an aesthetic, calming glow. Chase often meditated in the citadel, but today, he simply waited for Jack to return, leaning against one of the pillars with a smile.

Jack felt much more complete in his black pants and trench-coat. He pulled his traditional goggles back over his head, as he walked down the long hallway to find Chase. Chase patiently waited for Jack in the citadel, checking his watch every now and again. Jack found his master immediately and stepped up next to him. He tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

Chase smiled, his shoulder twitching slightly as Jack tapped it. "There. You look very much a traditional villain, Jack." He kissed Jack softly. "Are you ready to go?"

Jack kissed back softly. "Thanks, and yeah, I'm ready."

Chase nodded. "Good. We're going to teleport there in order to save energy. Do you think you can make the trip?" Chase remembered the first time he teleported with Jack, and the goth genius didn't take it very well.

"I think I'll be okay this time," Jack assured him, latching under the elder man's arm, just in case he wasn't.

"Okay." Nodding, Chase took Jack's other arm firmly. "Ready?"

Jack nodded without hesitation, mentally preparing himself. Magic crackled in the air around them, expanding and increasing as Chase prepared the spell. The air suddenly contracted, and they were whisked away to the Xiaolin temple, appearing just outside the temple's borders. Jack felt a little dizzy, but was able to stay on his feet.

"Are we here?" he asked, since his eyes were shut tightly.

"Yes, we're here." Chase held him steady. "Just outside the border of the temple."

"Sweet," Jack said, blinking his eyes open to see the temple. "This is gonna be fun."

"It always is." Chase grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Ready to get started?"

Jack grinned devilishly and rubbed his hands together as he nodded. Taking Jack's arm, Chase went down the hill to the temple.

"All seems quiet," he said with a chuckle.

"Far too quiet," Jack agreed, "I think something needs to be done about that, don't you?"

"I agree." Chase chuckled. "Let's go down there and do something about that, shall we?"

Jack snickered, trying to hold in his evil glee, as they approached the temple. Soon, the two Heylin men stood beside the temple, listening for any sound of the denizens that lived there.

"What do you wanna do?" Jack asked Chase, still grinning.

"Hm..." Chase listened quietly to the goings-on of the temple. "I don't hear anything yet. I think we've arrived early, everyone must still be asleep." Smirking, he turned to Jack. "Should we...give them a nice, rude wake-up call?"

"Capital suggestion, my love," Jack approved in a weird accent for no apparent reason, "I know where they sleep. C'mon."

Chase chuckled, following Jack to the sleeping quarters. "What's with the accent?" He whispered.

Jack hesitated before he answered. "I'm a very strange person," he said nonchalantly, "Sometimes I say and do weird things. After living alone for so long, I think I went just a _bit_ crazy. It's best to ignore it." They arrived immediately outside the monks bed-chambers.

"I think it's charming~" Chase whispered, toying with some strands of Jack's hair. "Now..." He turned his attention back to the snoozing monks.

Jack blushed a smidge at Chase's sweet comment, but turned his attention towards the sleeping warriors as well. "Awww, don't they look so peaceful when they're asleep?"

"So peaceful...When they're sleeping, that is." Chase grimaced. "Peace bothers me, especially when it has to deal with the monks."

"Then, we shall change that," Jack decided, stalking across the room to where an immeasurably sized gong was hanging. He picked up a nearby stick and grinned evilly. "Time for revenge."

"Excellent~" Chase rubbed his hands together evilly. "Do it."

Jack's grin broadened and he shut his eyes and swung.

The gong sound was almost deafening.

Chase flinched at the sound, reaching up to cover his ears. "_I probably should've done that first..._" But it was a small price to pay to see all the monks falling out of their beds and yelling.

Jack began cackling like a madman, as the monks began to rack their brains to focus on their current situation. Kimiko was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she shouted angrily, pointing at them.

"Because why the fuck not?" Chase chuckled at the Dragon of Fire. "We're Heylin, we don't need rules."

This crude statement only made Jack laugh even harder. Kimiko scowled angrily at him. Raimundo stepped forward until he was face-to-face with the dragon man.

"You'd better leave, man, or we'll whup you and your pathetic apprentice's ass. There's four of us and only two of you." he growled.

"In case you have forgotten, Dragon of Wind, one of me equals about ten or twenty of you," Chase snorted. "So your threat is as empty as your head."

Raimundo growled fiercely, his face turning red, as his hands balled up into fists at his sides. "Alright, that's it," he said, before he lunged himself at Chase.

_"Hmph. Too easy." _ Chase effortlessly grabbed Raimundo and threw him over his shoulder without a second thought, smirking as Raimundo hit the wall behind Chase with a "CRUNCH!"

"Would anyone else like to try?"

Instinctively, the three remaining monks slipped into their battle poses, eyes narrowed menacingly. By this time Jack had finally ceased his hysterical laughter and grinned at Chase.

"I'll take that as a yes," he commented.

"Very well, then," Chase slipped into his own battle pose, watching the monks for any sudden moves.

Omi lunged himself at Jack, as Kimiko and Clay made for Chase. The two Dragons showed off their signature moves as they tried to take the warlord down, while their comrade kept Jack busy.

_"Pitiful,"_ Chase thought, dispatching Kimiko and Clay with ease. Sure, it might be an advantage to attack first and take your opponent by surprise, but when your opponent was Chase Young, it was one of the _worst_ moves you could make.

Chase knew that Omi would go after Jack, and as soon as he saw the bald monk going after the genius, he shifted battle stances. Despite his progress in training, Jack was still no match for Omi.

Jack was surprised by Omi's attack, but quickly dodged the incoming monk and jumped in the air to avoid Omi's incoming kick.

"Impressive," Chase murmured, stepping back to watch Jack and Omi spar. Jack had improved much more than Chase had anticipated...this would be worth watching.

Omi aimed a punch at Jack, but the teen grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, prompting a sharp cry from the youngest monk. Jack smirked and threw him to the side carelessly. He turned his head to see Chase staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm just pleasantly surprised with your progress," Chase crowed. "Very nice." Smiling, he clapped.

Jack grinned dopily at his master's praise and unfortunately did not notice Omi's recovery. The monk was up in an instant and shot out his leg, kicking Jack square in the jaw.

"You still have to work on your _hubris_, Jack," Chase murmured, dragging Omi away from the goth. "You're getting over confident."

Omi let a battle cry and landed a mighty kick against Chase's lower abdomen, causing him to be released. Jack's head shot up just in time, to see Omi charging towards him. The evil genius dodged Omi's attack and ran quickly behind Chase.

"You may have a point there," the teen said warily, rubbing his injured jaw.

Chase grunted as Omi kicked him in the abdomen, and he dropped the little monk. "Of course," he muttered to Jack, rubbing his abdomen as the genius came over to him, "The same could be said for me."

Omi conjured up his elemental powers crying, "Wudai Neptune, WATER!"

A huge wave of water rushed towards the two Heylin men. Jack let out a shriek of terror and made for the hallway. With a sigh, Chase reached up and murmured a Heylin spell, a shield coming up to protect himself and Jack from the wave. Jack had squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the monstrous wave, but slowly opened them, when nothing hit. He slowly came back to Chase's side as Omi beat against the shield, trying to get through.

"I didn't know you could do that." he confessed, staring at the fascinating shield of magic.

Chase crossed his arms confidently. "Many years have taught me how do master magic. You will learn how to do this eventually."

"I can learn magic, too?" Jack asked, amazed. "I thought you had to be, like, _chosen_ or something to do that."

"Hey, if _they_ can learn magic, so can you." At "they", Chase motioned to the monks, who were picking themselves up off the floor.

Jack hummed thoughtfully at this, briefly picturing himself practicing such wizardry. He internally scoffed at the idea, but decided not to share his feelings with the warlord, lest he be lectured.

"I'm going to the Wu vault," he said offhandedly, as he walked away, momentarily walking on top of Kimiko's body carelessly.

"See if you can find the Serpent's Tail," Chase called.

"Okay," Jack called back. He had absolutely no idea _why_ Chase would want that particular Wu, but shrugged it off, deciding that his master knew best.

Chase meandered around the hall, monitoring the monks and making sure they didn't get up. Jack fished around in the Wu vault, searching for as many useful Wu as he could find. He found the Serpent's Tail, the Golden Tiger Claws, his beloved Monkey Staff, the Ruby of Ramses, the Mind Reader Conch, and the Shadow of Fear. The teen grinned, despite himself.

Meanwhile, back in the temple, Omi raised his head up from the ground to weakly inquire, "Why have you taken Jack Spicer under your wing, Chase Young?"

"Because I see a potential for evil within Jack Spicer that none of the other Heylin do. In the right hands, he could become a powerful villain like myself." He smirked. "He's only been under my tutelage for a few days, and he was able to thwart your attacks quite splendidly. I'm very proud of him."

Chase still didn't want the Xiaolin side to know that he had taken Spicer as a lover yet-he didn't want the monks to use their relationship to their advantage until Jack was stronger. Chase hoped that in a few months or so, depending on Jack's training, that time would come.

Raimundo raised his head up, as well. "Man, Spicer has no clue what he's doing. He's lucky he isn't hurt or worse. You'll eventually throw him off to the side. He'll never survive as a warrior."

Anger bubbled up in Chase's gut, and the Heylin prince morphed into a dragon almost immediately. "Let's see, Pedrosa, you have two options: shut your mouth, or end up in my stomach~ Lao Mang Long isn't the _only_ thing I eat."

Raimundo's green eyes widened with sudden fear and he wisely shut his mouth, as Jack chose that moment to enter the room again. Jack glanced between Chase and the monks curiously. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"The monks questioned my authority on taking you in as my apprentice," Chase said, smoothly morphing back to human form. "They don't believe you're capable enough of handling yourself."

Jack shot a look of pure anger at the monks, growling fiercely. He said nothing, but his stare explained his feelings plenty. Jack's cold glare proved that he was no longer a weak-willed child. He was Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, as well as Chase Young's apprentice. Kimiko found herself completely terrified by his gaze.

Chase purred in approval at Jack's growl and glare. "_Excellent~"_ "I think that's all that needs to be said," Chase said with a nod. "Now Jack, are you ready to leave? Or would you rather stay and wreak more havoc?"

"No, I think we bothered them enough," his apprentice answered.

"Then, we shall be off." Wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder, they teleported back to the evil lair.

Once they were back, Jack barely paid attention to his slight feeling of dizziness. He turned to Chase excitedly. "Did I do well?" he asked the elder man.

Chase nodded, patting Jack on the shoulder approvingly. "You did spectacularly, Jack, and I can only see things going up from here."

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed, pumping his fist high in the air. His anger had washed away, now he instead felt incredibly content with his master's approval.

Chase chuckled. "However...the difficulty in your training _will_ increase as you move on. Remember, the mind gives up before the body does." He stared sternly at Jack. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "I'll try my best," he promised honestly, "I...I may not succeed, but dammit, I won't give up, unless my body does!" Hearing Chase's praise was like music to Jack's ears and he wanted to be able to hear it again.

"Good, that's good." Chase clapped Jack on the shoulder as the slab of stone rose up to their entrance of the volcanic lair.

"Ooh, can we go shopping for the furniture for my new lab?" Jack inquired, remembering their earlier discussion.

"Of course," Chase shrugged. "Speaking of your lab, is there anything else that you need to get for it aside from furniture? Any equipment, tools, et cetera?"

"Oh, definitely. We'll need to go everywhere." Jack replied, pulling a notepad out and began to jot down the many things that he was in need of.

Chase glanced over at Jack's list, already bumping some things down. "You can take that and that off your list," he said, pointing to the items. "Those I already have."

"Neato..." Jack said in typical geeky fashion, already planning out their shopping trip in his head.

Chase snickered at the goth's choice of words. "'Neato', Jack?"

"Shut up!" Jack said playfully shoving Chase, "I'm a geek. I get excited over this stuff."

"Yeah, but using the word 'neato'?" Chase couldn't help but keep chuckling.

Jack punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk," he hissed, but was still smiling, "C'mon, quit laughing and take me shopping!"

Chase shrugged off Jack's blow like it was nothing. "All right, all right. Where to first?"

"The nearest mall!" Jack declared, pointing his index finger in the air. Then, he immediately dropped it and said calmly, "I'm sure we can find most of what I'll need there and then, we can go to the hardware store."

"Very well, then." Chase took Jack's hands as the magic bubbled around them. "To the mall!"

As they teleported, Jack said to Chase, "Y'know I think you should probably change into something more casual. I think we might attract too much attention if people see a guy in armor and I _know_ you hate it when people stare. Can you change by magic?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Just as he said it, Chase's clothes started to morph from full-body armor into a dark green sleeveless sweater, black jeans, and black flats. "Is this "normal" enough?" He smirked.

Jack's eyes traveled down Chase's body, looking like they were going to pop out any moment. "Uhh, _yeah_," he stated, obviously impressed by how the casual clothes fit him.

"Jack? Helloo~?" Chase waved a hand in Jack's face. "Are you there? Earth to Jack! You look like your eyes are about to fall out of your head!"

Jack snapped out of his entranced state, glancing around, realizing that they had arrived at their destination. "S-sorry, it's just, umm..." he shifted from one foot to the other. "You look really nice," he mumbled and grabbed Chase's hand, as he began to walk swiftly through the mall and tried to conceal his blush, so that others couldn't see it.

With a few quick strides, Chase caught up to Jack, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Oh? You like my clothes, do you?" "_That's right, Jack hasn't seen me dressed in clothes other than my training_ gi _and my armor. This must be quite a shock to him~"_

"Shut up," Jack mumbled, as they walked, his blush now looking quite obvious. "Stop looking so smug."

"Oh?" Chase snickered. "But you seem to like it when I look smug?"

Jack growled at him, but didn't reply. He loved Chase and one of the main reasons he loved him was because the man was such a magnificent bastard. However, it was a two-way street. Chase could be evil towards Jack, as well.

"Jack?" Chase glanced at the genius. "_Did I cross a line?"_ "Is something wrong?"

Jack glanced back at him and slightly rolled his eyes. "You can be so stupid at times," he commented, but tightened his grip on Chase's hand, subtly reassuring the man that he wasn't overly angry, just annoyed. He still knew very little about relationships, but he did know that couples could argue and annoy each other sometimes. However, that didn't mean that they didn't love each other. Jack found himself feeling slightly better that he was just hanging out with Chase. It gave him a chance to learn even more about the man.

Chase frowned slightly. "Yes, I can be." He hadn't had a relationship this steady in decades, so slipping into the not-so-familiar pattern was strange to Chase. Welcome, surely, but still strange. "I'm sorry."

Jack scoffed lightly and squeezed Chase's hand. "It's okay, this stuff is still new to me, too." He said still staring straight ahead, trying to locate the directory. "I'm just bein' oversensitive."

Chase tugged Jack over to the directory. "No, you're not being overly sensitive. It's your first serious relationship; you're allowed a degree of sensitivity. I don't fault you for that." He smiled at Jack, trying to reassure the goth.

Jack smiled back at him. "Thanks. We both have stuff to work on, I guess." The youth turned back to the directory, squeezing Chase's hand back, simply enjoying the fact that he could.

"We'll work it out," Chase said, coming to a stop in front of the directory, squeezing Jack's hand in reply. "Now, what are you looking for here?" He tapped the tower of plastic and directions.

"Anyplace that I can get some strong, sturdy desks and cabinets," Jack answered, scanning the board. "Ooh, that's perfect!" he decided, pointing at one of the names and began to pull Chase in the direction he chose.

Willingly, quietly, Chase went along with Jack, pleased to see that the goth genius was enjoying himself. He smiled.

The two Heylin entered the store, Jack gazing at the different sizes of desks, shelves, tool cabinets, lamps, and so many others. "Ooh, I could use that for my blueprints and that one for sketching. Aww, dude, this one comes in black!" the goth began to babble with excitement.

Chase couldn't help but laugh as Jack darted through the store, pointing at things and exclaiming. His mirth was more out of amusement than teasing-really, it was Jack's enthusiasm that made Chase chuckle. It was infectious.

Jack had practically forgotten that Chase was even there, despite the fact that he was still tightly holding onto his hand. After a few minutes, an employee found them.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" she asked nicely.

"Um, yes. We're looking for some desks?" Chase asked politely-or at least, as politely as a centuries-old evil overlord could be.

"Yeah, ones that are really sturdy, preferably painted black...ohh, and maybe with some of those little hidden drawers in there!" Jack added ecstatically, making gestures with his hands. The girl blinked owlishly at him, but nodded politely. "Of course, please come with me." she said as she began to walk down the aisle.

Chase chuckled as he followed Jack and the employee. "You're very excited, aren't you, Jack?" He tugged on Jack's hand playfully.

"You bet!" Jack answered immediately, glancing back at him. "This is the first time in _years_ that I've gotten new equipment."

The three arrived at a computer, where the sales-girl began typing out what kind of furniture Jack wanted.

"And which one of you gentlemen will be paying for all this?" the employee asked.

Chase glanced at the price of the desks. Being an overlord, he'd amassed enormous wealth to rival even the Spicer family. The price of a work desk, even an elaborate desk such as the one Jack described, was a minute one, barely even registering in his finances. The desk was a necessity, and a very reasonable one, at that.

"I can pay for it," he offered, turning to Jack. "Unless you would like to?"

Chase didn't mind either way: Jack had his money too, unless his parents cut him off. And even then, Chase didn't doubt that the genius had his own funds from his robots and other gadgets.

Jack blinked at Chase, mildly surprised that he had offered to do such a thing. Then again, since he was now officially living with the man, he supposed that it only made sense.

"Sure, if you want to, it's fine with me," Jack said, squeezing his hand and smiling cutely at him.

"All right." Chase nodded. "Have you found the one you like?"

Jack peered over the girl shoulder as she scanned the page. "That one!" he said, pointing at one, "I want at least six of those!"

The girl stared at him, a little shocked at such an order, but nevertheless, began to fix the order up.

Six desks? Chase was surprised, but at more of what Jack said instead of the price. Six thousand desks would barely leave a dent in Chase's finances, but still, he had to poke Jack's side to get his attention. "Six of them?"

"Uh-huh, with my variety of robots, I'm probably gonna have papers, blueprints, models, and who knows what else covering every inch of my desks. Just one isn't gonna cut it." Jack explained with a shrug. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

Ah, so it was a necessary of space! Chase nodded. "It's fine by me, but you must use all of your desks." He chuckled. "I don't want to buy you six desks and have you only use one or two."

"Scout's honor," Jack promised, holding up his hand as the girl drew up the order, "Even though I got kicked out of boy scouts, heh-heh."

Chase chuckled, reminding himself to ask Jack why he got kicked out after they'd left the store. "Very well, then." He signed the order as the girl passed it to him.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing?" the girl asked.

"Some tool cabinets, please. Preferably the same kind as those desks if you got 'em," Jack answered. He leaned over and informed his master, "And don't worry, I'm only gonna need like two of these. Most of the weapons I might use, I'm probably gonna hang on the walls."

"That sounds doable," Chase whispered back as the girl hurried to the back to check.

"Cool," Jack said happily and waited for the girl to return, glancing around, looking bored.

"Is there anything else you're looking for?" Chase asked, looking at some things himself.

"Nah, they got some neat stuff here, but nothing I can't build myself." Jack answered, "I just can't build furniture very well. Especially when working with wood. Wood and I don't get along for some reason."

"Really?" Chase raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. "Wood is not your friend, I take it?"

"Yeah, I guess metal is more my thing," Jack said with a shrug, "Ever since I got that chunk of wood stuck in my toe, when my mom made me take boy scouts, like I mentioned before, wood I just don't like each other."

"Aw~" Chase stroked Jack's hair. "How's your toe now?"

"I have a bit of a scar there, but it doesn't hurt and you can't really see it. After those jerk-off counselors stole my shoes, I had to walk around barefoot and what do you know? I feel a shooting pain in my foot." Jack explained, leaning his head on Chase's shoulder. "Right after I got out of the emergency room, I exacted my revenge on them."

Chase listened to Jack's story, nodding as the redhead went along before grinning wickedly at the end. "Your revenge, eh? Care to tell me how _that_ went?"

Jack chuckled a bit embarrassed and stated quickly, "I mixed concentrated hydrogen peroxide and a liquid detergent together and when those two jerks snuck off campus, I found them and poured the foam it makes all over them. They managed to spin it that I came at them totally unprovoked and...I got kicked out."

Chase pulled Jack over and kissed him. "Wonderful~! That was a wonderful early start to your evil career~"

Jack scratched the back of his head and began to blush as he muttered, "It only works if you add a saturated sodium iodide solution..." Damn, even when Chase was giving him compliments, he still got all flustered!

"Still, you started out with chemical warfare." Chase chuckled. "That's very impressive."

Jack shrugged with a small smile and mumbled, "Thanks, Chase. I suppose I should get back into things like chemicals. I was always good at formulas and stuff."

At that moment, the employee reappeared, "Sorry the wait was so long. We do have the kind of cabinets you want."

"You're welcome~" Chase rubbed Jack's shoulders as the salesgirl came back with the message. "Excellent. Will they be ready at the same time as the desks?"

The girl nodded with a sweet smile. "Umm, before you both leave, I just _have_ to say that you two make a _really_ cute couple~"

Chase smiled at her. "Why thank-you, miss."

Jack's blush grew even worse and he nodded nervously in agreement.

"You're welcome," the girl replied, "Well, we ordered everything and you should have your supplies by tomorrow."

"Thank-you again." Chase nodded to her, squeezing Jack's hand. "Ready to go?"

Still blushing, Jack nodded and led Chase out of the store.

"Hey, Jack?" Chase frowned. "Is something wrong? You're all red. Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on Jack's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Do you want to go home to lie down?"

Jack batted Chase's hand away. "I'm-I'm fine, jeez. Just...it's weird having someone say something like that pertaining to me and, y'know, you."

"Oh?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Oh? Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Jack growled sarcastically, folding his arms moodily.

"I was merely trying to help," Chase said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

Jack's anger slowly began to decrease and he looked back at Chase. "I know, I know."

The boy wasn't entirely sure what else to say, silently hating the fact that Chase was almost always right, so, he hugged Chase quickly and rejoined their hands and began pulling him in the direction of the food court.

Chase gave Jack a quick kiss, smiling slightly, happy that everything was more or less smoothed over. "Are you hungry?"

Jack nodded, deciding that it would be best to not actually say anything, since he still had the tendency to run his mouth and didn't want to say anything hurtful to Chase in the heat of the moment...although that kiss did help...

Chase checked his watch. "Well, it _is_ almost noon. What are you hungry for?" He glanced around at the different restaurants in the food court.

Automatically, Jack pulled Chase over to the Subway part, the food he always ordered when he went to the mall. There was no one in line, since it was before the lunch hour so Jack immediately began to order. "I'd like an untoasted foot long meatball sub, Italian bread, please."

Chase waited patiently for Jack to place his order at the restaurant before placing his own. "I'd like a toasted foot long with roast beef, olives, peppers, chicken strips, and mayonnaise."

Once both orders were placed and given to the two men, Jack quickly found them a vacant table to sit and eat. They ate in silence for a few moments, until Jack asked a question clear out of the blue.

"Chase? Could I ask you a personal question?"

Chase smiled. "Of course, Jack."

"If you could go back in time and reject Bean's offer to stay a Xiaolin monk, would you?" the genius asked abruptly, his face serious.

"I wouldn't reject it," Chase said with a sniff. "I may detest that bean, but it was because of the Lao Mang Long that I am who I am today. I just wish he gave me the recipe and let me make it on my own." he muttered.

Jack made a thoughtful noise and resumed eating.

"Is your food good?" Chase asked between bites.

Jack nodded. "How's yours?"

"Pretty good, though I have to admit..." Chase inspected his sandwich. "I've never had Subway before."

Jack glanced up at him, surprised. "Never? I thought you were Mr. 'I've been everywhere and done everything'." he commented.

Chase shrugged. "Well, for the longest time, being an overlord came first. I didn't 'stop and smell the flowers', so to speak-I burned the flowers. Only now have I realized all the things I missed out on." He looked up at Jack. "I almost missed out on _you."_

Jack smiled cutely and looked back at his sandwich. "Are you sure you've never seriously courted anybody? 'Cause you're one _hell_ of a charmer."

"I _have_ courted others, but none as seriously as you," Chase said.

"How'd you court them, then?" Jack asked curiously.

"I didn't court them as directly as you. I did it more discreetly, through notes and flowers." Chase sighed. "It took a long time, and many of those relationships turned out to be not worth the time." Shaking his head, he took a bite of his sandwich. "Most of them couldn't handle my evil overlord-ness. I needed a dark partner, and the only one around was Wuya." He snorted. "Yeah, right. I wasn't _that_ desperate. Even all those years ago, she still looked the same." Chase looked up at Jack. "But know this: if you were around at that time, I would've taken you without hesitation."

Jack grinned happily. "I don't think I could've survived well in your time. I hate not being around technology." the youth said honestly.

"I don't think you would've fit well, either," Chase said. "Technology suits you."

"I wonder if I would've been the Da Vinci of your time?" Jack wondered aloud.

Chase chuckled, finishing his sandwich and crumpling up the paper. "I don't doubt it, Jack."

Jack's grin broadened as he finished his sandwich. For the first time since sitting down, he casually glanced around the foot court and became a little shocked. He leaned over the table and whispered, "Umm, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

Chase frowned. "I do, occasionally. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, like, right now." Jack replied, tilting his head indicating Chase to look around at the dozens of people in the food court who were staring at them and whispering to each other. Some had actually stopped eating and were watching them in mid-bite.

Chase frowned at the people watching them. They didn't _feel_ dangerous, merely unsettling. He growled a little. "Jack, let's get out of here."

Jack was a bit hesitant, preferring to be somewhere outside the citadel, but, like his master, was feeling creeped out by the stares. "Okay."

Chase stood up, grabbing Jack's hand and starting to walk out of the food court, all of the stares on their backs. "That is creepy," he muttered.

"What's wrong with people today? It's like they have nothing better to do? I mean, we don't look _that_ weird, do we?" Jack asked.

"Of course not," Chase said. "I am not weird to you, and you are not weird to me. End of story."

Jack shrugged, evidently agreeing with him as they walked. "Guess they're just not used to people who look different from them. Ah, well. Let's go cause trouble somewhere else."

"Before we go, though, is there anything else that you need?" Chase asked.

"Nah, I think I got what I wanted." Jack replied.

"All right, then, let us be off!" Chase took Jack's hand. "Ready to go?"

Jack nodded. "Let's do it!"

"All right." Chase took Jack to a more secretive area in the mall, making sure that there wasn't anyone watching as they teleported back to the lair.

As they appeared in front of Chase's palace, they were surprised to see a certain Heylin witch standing outside. She didn't seem to notice their sudden appearance, instead opting to yell at the door and presumably Chase.

Chase groaned and rolled his eyes, though he chuckled softly as the door came slamming down on Wuya's head as it did now.

"That never gets old," he whispered to Jack.

"I know," Jack chirped and led Chase over the fallen door and into the citadel.

Chase snapped his fingers as the door went back up again. "Let's go check the tapes!"

"Ooh, good idea!" Jack exclaimed excitedly over Wuya poundings of protest from behind the door.

"Do you want me to get some popcorn?" Chase asked.

"Perfect!" Jack agreed immediately.

"Great!" Chase beamed. "The cameras should be there." He pointed to a nearby room. "I trust that you and your technological genius are more than capable of procuring the disks?"

Jack saluted him and skipped off to the room, smiling happily.

Chase chuckled at his lover's antics before going to the kitchen to start the popcorn, digging it out of a cabinet and tossing the bag into the microwave. He didn't use the contraption very often-preferring the stove and oven-but it was good for a quick meal before world domination.

Jack wandered into the slightly darkened room that housed the camera his master had installed. Onscreen, Wuya was still shouting angrily, looking more pissed off than Jack had ever seen her. As started loading the disks of Wuya being flattened, he noticed a small box labeled 'Intercom'. Jack never knew that Chase had one of those, but the acceptance of the thought came quickly to him, as he smiled evilly, a cruel plan forming in his magnificent brain.

_Pop! Pop! Popopopopopop!_ Chase tapped his fingers on the counter to the time of the popping popcorn, frowning slightly when he didn't hear Jack leaving the control room. What's taking him so long?

Being the tech genius he was, Jack managed to hook up the intercom to the front of Chase's fortress. "Time to say hello to my old, dear friend...my _very_ old friend." He cleared his throat, about to speak.

Once the popcorn had finished, Chase brought it with him to the control room to see what was keeping Jack. "Jack? Is everything-" His eyes lit up as he spotted that Jack had turned on the intercom. "Oh...Oh, I see~" He chuckled, taking a seat next to the goth. "Continue~"

Jack's grin widened and he slightly bent down, his mouth right near the microphone. He pressed one of the buttons to show the image of Wuya on the main screen. "Oh, Wuya~" he greeted in a sing-song voice.

Wuya glanced up, her beady eyes darting around her to see where the voice was coming from. _"Who's there? Chase, is that you?"_

The aforementioned Heylin prince nearly had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Jack had to hold back a laugh at Chase's reaction. He pressed his finger to his lips and turned back to the microphone. "Not exactly," he answered.

Wuya flinched. _"Who are you, then? One of Chase's mangy jungle beasts?" _

Chase, who was very fond of his cats (and they of him, in turn) took offense to that remark. "My jungle warriors are not 'mangy beasts,'" he growled. "They'd kick your rock warriors to the curb any day."

Jack snickered devilishly at Chase's statement. "I feel hurt, Wuya. You seriously don't recognize my voice?" he asked with a dash of sarcasm.

It took Wuya a few seconds_. "Jack! You little worm! Where is Chase? I demand to speak with him!"_

Chase made the "blah blah blah" gesture with his hand in response to Wuya's demand.

"Sorry, Wuya, Chase can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

_"I refuse to answer to a worm like you!"_ Wuya spat.

"Didn't she just answer you?" Chase whispered.

"She's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree," Jack whispered in reply.

"Now, Wuya," he said turning back to the mic, "We're both adults. There's no need for name-calling."

_"You are far from an adult!"_ Wuya responded huffily.

Deciding that he'd had enough of Wuya's bullshit (if you'll pardon my French), Chase waved his hand and the door came crashing down on her again.

Jack shook his head as he smiled. "It's almost sad really," he said turning to his master. "It's like she's incapable of not being a total bitch. Why did you let her stay with you anyways?"

"I kept telling myself that it was for the sake of evil, but even now that sounds really stupid." Chase shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," Jack consoled as he looped his arm around his shoulders, "I used to think that she was the only one that I could trust and look at me now! I've got the greatest warrior who ever lived (and is still living I might add) as my master."

"That's right~" Chase cooed, kissing Jack's forehead. "And I'm very proud of you. Oh look, she's getting up." He pointed to the screen, where Wuya was pulling herself out from the door.

"What a trooper," Jack commented with a smug grin as he leaned his head on Chase's shoulder, "She doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

"Nope." Chase snickered. "Is that an admirable thing, or a stupid one?"

"I'm gonna go with stupid," Jack decided with a nod as he lifted up the microphone again. "Wuya, go home. If you don't, you'll just get crushed by the door again and I really don't think that bony body of yours can take much more of that."

_"I'm not leaving until I talk to Chase!"_ Wuya demanded.

With a sigh, Chase looked over at Jack. "...Here, let me." He motioned to the microphone.

Jack handed him the microphone willingly, still smiling in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Wuya," Chase practically purred. "I hear that you've been asking for me?"

Wuya quickly stood up and dusted herself off_. "Chase! I've been meaning to speak with you! What is Spicer doing in your lair?"_

"That's for us to know, and for you to never find out," Chase said lazily, tipping back in his chair.

Jack came up behind his master wrapping his arms around the elder man's shoulders and laying his head on Chase's shoulder. "At least not for a long time," he commented.

"By then, you'll be able to kick Wuya's skinny witch ass off the mountain," Chase said with a chuckle, covering the mic so Wuya couldn't hear their conversation.

Jack buried his face in Chase's shoulder, laughing as quietly as possible, a few snorts sneaking out here and there. "Dear God, I can't wait for that day!" he said through his chuckles.

Chase nearly giggled as he watched Wuya dig herself out from under the slab of stone. "Neither can I!"

Jack revealed his face and stole a cute glance at his master. "Can you please get rid of her? I wanna spend time with you and not have to look at her ugly mug."

"But of course~" Chase purred, his fingers dancing over the knobs and pulleys and buttons in the control room. "Let's see...should my cats escort her out? Or will another whack with the door work?"

"Well, as amusing as crushing her with a door is, I say use your warriors, since she's apparently indestructible against it!" Jack decided, throwing one hand up in the air to signify his anger. "Stupid, old hag..."

"Stupid, old hag indeed," Chase murmured, whistling loudly for his jungle cats. Several appeared as Chase gave commands in another language for Wuya to be "escorted off the premises"-code for "get that bitch outta my house!"

The cats leaped at Wuya.

"Whoo!" Jack cheered with a childish tone, pumping his fist in the air. "Heck yeah! Tear her to pieces!" He paused and glanced at Chase. "Too far?"

"...Nah." Chase shook his head as his cats picked Wuya up and dragged her out of the base. "She still has some entertainment value, for now at least."

"True," Jack agreed, "But for now I'd kinda just like us to spend time together." As he spoke, he kissed Chase sweetly on the cheek.

Chase nuzzled Jack softly. "But of course~"

Jack nuzzled back and leaned in to kiss his master full on the lips, cupping his ageless face in snow-white hands. With a contented sigh, Chase wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling the genius in closer to deepen the kiss. Jack pulled back for a moment to look at the elder man. For a long moment, he just stared at him with an indescribable expression. Chase remained quiet, waiting for Jack to speak first. The dragonlord did, however, move slightly to rest his forehead on Jack's.

"Chase?" Jack asked. "Do you-I mean, do you think...you'll ever get bored with me?"

Chase paused, confusion and concern written on his face. His mouth opened as if he meant to say something, but it shut with an audible click. A few moments of silence passed before Chase looked up.

"I...I don't know. At least, I _hope_ I won't." Dear gods, that was a terrifying thought to think about. Tired of Jack Spicer! Impossible! But still...doubt nagged at the back of his mind, and for one of the first times in his long, experienced life, Chase Young wasn't sure of himself.

Jack probably could have burst into tears like a pussy or screamed at Chase for his words, but...he didn't. He moved to sit comfortably on Chase's lap and looked into his golden eyes. "I just...you talked about making me immortal and...I just don't want you to be stuck with me. Y'know, if someone more interesting comes along." He was surprised to find himself more worried about what would happen to Chase than what happened to him and his feelings.

"I don't _want_ to be tired of you," Chase said earnestly. "And I _do_ want to be with you forever, but...things could change. And if I give you immortality, but we split, you'll be stuck that way, possibly forever." He bit his lip. "Maybe I could get my hands on the Crystal Glasses and see far enough into the future to determine our fate." He glanced at Jack. "Or we could just wait. Get to know each other better. Find out more things. Become more comfortable." He shifted slightly so that Jack could settle better in his lap. "Things like that."

Jack managed to smile at these words, looking down for a moment to reflect. Then, he glanced back up at his master, gazing into his inhuman eyes. "I...I think that's a good idea. Getting to know each other better, I mean. We should be completely sure we know what the hell we're getting into here, y'know?" He raised his hand to the warlord's face to push aside a small stray hair. "As much as I detest the thought of us...breaking up, I guess, I'd much rather stay mortal and let us just go our separate ways. If you turn me immortal before we're totally ready, I'd just be around as a constant reminder of...y'know...what could've been."

"That's what I was thinking." Chase nodded, absently running his fingers through Jack's hair. "Besides, we've got time to kill." He smiled at the redhead in his lap. "And I'm perfectly content with waiting and watching and learning."

Jack's smile broadened at Chase's actions and words, shutting his eyes and leaning against Chase's significantly larger body. "Agreed. So, what to do wanna do?"

Chase nuzzled into Jack's hair. "Right now, I just want to hold you like this...is that all right?"

"It's more than alright," Jack purred happily, wrapping his arms around the elder man as he nuzzled back. "It's wonderful~" Being held by Chase fascinated Jack, especially when this man could kill practically anybody if he wanted to. He probably killed them in gruesome, awful, disturbing ways. "Chase, how do you normally kill people?" It was a weird question the red-head knew, but considering who he was talking to...

"Hmm..." Chase scratched his chin. "Multiple ways. Sometimes I use close proximity, but I prefer to stand on top of the nearest, tallest edifice and just rain down terror with various spells and Shen Gong Wu." He chuckled. "Sometimes I use my cats, if they dare enter my lair without permission." Raising an eyebrow, the warlord glanced at Spicer. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just curious, I guess," Jack said with a slight shrug. "I've never actually seen you murder anybody, so I was just wondering." Then, another strange thought occurred to him. "What about mercy? I know that you're pretty honorable, so how do you decide when to give mercy to people?"

"I give mercy to those whom I believe deserve it, and it's based on whether or not sparing them is ideal for me." Chase rubbed his chin. "For example, I gave Wuya mercy because I believed that it would help me in the long run. And now? Pshht!" He shook his head. "Not at all."

Jack nodded in understanding, pressing his face against Chase's neck. He paused before asking his next question, unsure if he should ask something so personal, but took the leap anyway. "What was it like the first time you killed somebody? Like, how did you feel?" Then, he hastily added, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Chase raised an eyebrow slightly, bemused about the questions, but not saying anything. Jack had a right to know more about him. "The first time I killed someone...I felt very strange. I was now more aware of what I was capable of, and it excited me that I could do more. I didn't really feel very guilty-in fact, I felt quite proud of myself, and I felt that he had deserved his death."

"Did it gross you out at all?" Jack inquired, strangely interested now, "Like how'd you kill him? Was it quick and painless or did you make him suffer? Did you snap his neck or stab him or something?" Jack knew it was disturbing to ask questions like these with such a nonchalant attitude, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I crushed his windpipe," Chase said breezily, cracking his knuckles. "Quick and easy, but I'm not sure how painless it was for him, but I sure didn't feel anything."

"Hmm," Jack hummed to himself. "Why'd you kill him?"

"He attempted to storm my fortress-not this one, but the first one I made-and rob it, and possibly kill me." Chase shrugged.

Jack hummed again, but this time, said nothing. Instead, he laid the side of his head against Chase's chest, shutting his eyes with content.

Gently, Chase ran his fingers through Jack's hair as he sat back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he propped his chin on top of Jack's head and breathed in deeply...

Jack peeked one eye open and glanced up, watching Chase with curiosity. He guessed the man was probably either meditating or just resting. He reclosed his eye and chose to pay attention to the elder man's steady heartbeat-the rhythmic, literally endless beating of the organ.

_"He's listening to my heart-beat."_ Chase realized what the goth was doing almost immediately, and he took a few deep, steady breaths so that Jack could hear them.

It amazed Jack how Chase could never die. Yes, he was quite aware that there was a great deal of magic involved, but it was still to this day so shocking to think that the elder man's body couldn't-_wouldn't_-quit. Jack found this thought so soothing as well as the dragon's heart beating. _Thump, thump, thump._ Jack lightly nuzzled against Chase's chest, his eyelids opening and closing. He found himself feeling a tad bit drowsy from the steady beat, but he didn't mind that at all.

Chase noticed Jack's drooping eyelids, and he hugged the goth closer to him. "Are you tired, Jack?"

"Nah," Jack insisted, pausing a bit to yawn, "Just a bit drowsy."

"Would you like to rest more?" Chase murmured, snuggling closer to the goth.

"Doesn't matter," the evil genius replied back as he shook his head against Chase's chest. "Just as long as your here." Jack silently hoped that the elder man wouldn't be too upset with his constantly clingy nature.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm not going anywhere." Chase leaned back in his chair, content with Jack's warm, gentle weight resting on his chest.

The boy mewed happily, curling his arms even more tightly around Chase's waist as he snuggled his head against the man's chest. How he loved the idea of being so easily reassured by his master!

_"So cute~"_ Chase whispered, carding his fingers through Jack's bright red hair.

Jack squinted one eye shut and peered up at the man with his other eye. "You're not so bad yourself," he chortled with a smirk, his head still lying against Chase's broad chest.

"Why thank-you, Jack." Chase chuckled, kissing Jack's cheek. "I _do_ try."

Jack snorted loudly. "Like you even _have_ to try. You can roll out of bed in the morning and still look like a million bucks."

"You beat me." Chase nudged Jack. "Even when you're asleep, you look like a billion."

This time, Jack scoffed and looked away with a small smile. "Quit being such a flatterer."

"What, I can't pay my love some compliments that suit him?" Chase smiled, nuzzling into Jack's hair. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all~"

Jack grinned wider and blushed just a tad. "You keep making me blush. Quit it."

"But you're so lovely when you blush!" Chase pressed his lips to Jack's temple. "It matches your hair and eyes well."

This comment only made the genius blush even harder and chose to instead bury his head into Chase's chest, fruitlessly hiding his blush and smile. It was slightly embarrassing to be talked about that way, but Jack had to admit he did enjoy the compliments and attention, even though he still didn't slightly understand why Chase loved him so much. The man had told him how brilliant and supposedly beautiful he was, but it was still a bit difficult to get used to such praise and love.

_So cute..._ Chase gave Jack a peck on the head, letting the genius cuddle up to him. Despite being a ruthless warlord, Chase really did enjoy cuddling with his lover(s). He yawned, a bit drowsy, and he stretched, shifting to get more comfortable in his chair.

Jack allowed him to shift, moving his body a little to give the other man more space. He laid his head back down against his master's chest, shutting his eyes instinctively as he did so. The pure comfort of the spot and Chase's presence slowly caused the red-head to begin nodding off. He wasn't exactly tired, per say, just unbelievably content.

Chase felt the drop in Jack's energy as the genius drifted off to sleep. With a smile, he tilted his head back to allow Jack to rest more comfortably on his shoulder. This...warmth, this peace...something he hadn't felt in many years. It was good. No, scratch that: it was _great_. Chase hummed contentedly as he lazily stroked Jack's spine with a finger.

Once Jack fell asleep, Chase carried the genius to his room, gently tucking him in to bed so as not to disturb his slumber. As the warlord was about to snuggle up to his lover, one of his Jungle Cats came padding into the room to inform him of activity in the north.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter is out! Huzzah! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the delay, but we _do_ have lives. XD R&R!**


	6. Can't Get Enough of Your Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, inappropriate language, implications of sex.**

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, sitting up and glancing around wildly. He hadn't experienced any sort of nightmare or anything, he just felt more well-rested than he'd felt in a long time and felt strangely exhilarated. He scanned the area, quickly realizing that he was in Chase's bedroom, or rather Chase's bed. The dragon was nowhere to be found, which Jack promptly decided was his mystery to solve. Still wearing his clothes from earlier, the evil genius scrambled out of the bed and into the hallway.

Currently, Chase sat in his citadel, his eyes affixed on the Seeing Orb he kept there. A few upstart monks from a Xiaolin branch were searching for a Shen Gong Wu already found by the main branch. Chase scoffed at them. He was prepared to get back to his slumbering lover, but he had a better idea: make their journey as miserable as possible...

Jack wandered around the citadel, still amazed by its size and elegance. He found a random panther lying around and asked him where Chase had gone. Begrudgingly, since the Jungle Cat was rather tired, the panther led Jack to his master's location. Jack was nudged into a room he was more familiar with to find his lover seated in his throne, his orb in front of him.

"Chase!" he called out to the man in greeting.

Chase was about to rain down an avalanche on top of the traveling monks when he heard Jack calling to him. "Jack." He greeted his lover with a smile. "Come, see the beautiful havoc I'm wreaking." He gestured for the genius to come and join him.

Jack perked up with a toothy grin and flew to his master's side, peering over his shoulder. "Ooh, and what kind of beautiful havoc is this?" He noticed the monks scavenging around atop some sort of mountain, looking lost and confused.

"Just some foolish Xiaolin branch monks trying to get some useless Wu that's already been found." Chase snickered, scooting over so Jack could sit next to him. "It's almost like they're asking for it."

Jack plopped himself next to Chase, leaning against him. "So, what are you gonna do to them?" he asked in a giddy voice. Jack had a feeling that no matter how old he got, immortal or otherwise, he would always see Chase as his evil hero and being given the privilege to watch his master terrorize others gave the goth a tremendous thrill of pleasure.

"I honestly don't know!" Chase sighed, resting his cheek on the top of Jack's head. "They make it so easy these days; it's almost like they're not even trying! They might as well drop all defenses around the temple and have a giant neon sign saying 'We're here! Attack us'!."

Jack snorted with mirth at the statement. "Totally. I'm so sure they're not even questioning why we're not there." He watched as the monks continued to scavenge for the Wu, but came up with zilch. "We should do something that will really fuck with their heads. A little mind torture maybe, just for kicks. What do you think?"

"Oh?" Chase folded his hands in his lap with a devious smirk. "Tell me, what do you have in mind for them? I was thinking an avalanche, personally."

Using his talent for scheming, Jack thought for a long moment. Finally, he perked up and turned to his master. "Okay, how's this for a bit of a mindfuck? We make them _think_ that there's an avalanche, have them run down the hill in terror, then they realize that there was nothing there in the first place and _then_ we cause an actual avalanche. Just to mess with them." Truly, the boy had a dizzying intellect.

_"That_ is brilliant, my love!" Chase scooped Jack into his arms and pecked the genius on the cheek. "It prolongs their terrified screaming and their frightened faces twofold! Let's do it~"

Jack giggled stupidly to himself as he blushed lightly, evidently pleased that his lover liked the strange idea. "Awesome! Do you know any spells that can screw with their heads?"

"I _might_ know one or two~" Chase teased, running a hand over the crystal ball. "The first one is an earthquake spell, but I'll tone it down and see what happens." Shutting his eyes, he leaned forward in concentration to cast the spell, energy crackling through the air.

Jack watched his master work his literal magic, observing the look of complete concentration on the man's face. The evil genius briefly reflected on when Chase mentioned that he would be able to learn magic. _"Maybe one day I'll get to wreak this kind of havoc on my own,"_ he thought to himself. _"Doubtful, though. Magic and I don't mix very well together." _

Chase cackled with glee as the monks started running from the faux avalanche. "Come, Jack, watch them run and shriek in terror." Chase let out a shriek of his own, but in malicious delight.

Jack jumped in shock when Chase let out his shriek of joy, but soon joined him in his elation. He let a dark laugh of his own as the monks began running down the hill screeching in fear. "They look so stupid!" he exclaimed. "It's about time someone got them off their high horse." The goth began to cackle loudly as the Xiaolin warriors tripped over the ice and snow and were actually sliding down the mountain.

"Unbelievable." Chase shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "This is just...unbelievable! Too perfect!" He twirled the crystal ball aimlessly. The monks were halfway down the mountain when the avalanche suddenly stopped. "Look at this!" He howled as the monks picked themselves up and out of the snow, looking bewildered and confused. "They-look-so-_stupid!"_ Chase was nearly incapacitated with laughter.

Jack's laughter slowly dwindled down and he turned his head to Chase, stating with a small grin on his face, "I've never seen you this excited in the whole time I've known you."

"...Really?" Chase shrugged. "I wonder if this is what it'll be like when we're overlords ruling the world." He chuckled with glee. "I foresee that we shall never tire of it." Chase tilted the globe, magic filling the crystal ball once more as the real avalanche bore down on the monks.

Jack smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. Just you and me watching the horrible destruction of our enemies as we laugh with evil glee..." His voice trailed off as he stared into the orb, watching the monks trying to flee from the actual avalanche and arguing about if it is real or not. He turned back to his master, still grinning. "I like it when you smile like that."

"Mm, and I like your smile too, Jack." Chase leaned forward and kissed the genius. "I'm looking forward to our years of evil together." He absentmindedly twirled the crystal ball, watching the monks fleeing from and arguing about the avalanche.

Jack hummed contentedly and leaned against his master, watching as the avalanche took Kimiko and Raimundo underneath. "Do you think they'll die?" His tone indicated that he could really care less, but he was a bit curious.

"Dunno, maybe." Chase shrugged. "If they do, then there will always be monks to replace them." He watched as Kimiko burned her way through the snow and helped Raimundo out. "And if they don't, then we can still tease these guys." He chuckled.

"True, true..." Jack said with a nod. He opened his mouth to make some sort of a comment when a panther suddenly stalked into the room and sat down on its haunches, indicating that it wished to speak with its master.

"Hm?" Chase looked up at the panther. "Ah, Biyu. You have something to report?" He stopped the spell for a moment, focusing on the Jungle Cat.

_"Master, you have a visitor,"_ the panther informed him telepathically. _"Hannibal Bean is outside and wishes to speak with you."_ The Jungle Cat gulped nervously, unsure how her master would react.

Chase facepalmed. _"Tell him to go away. I don't want to see him,"_ he replied telepathically. _Stupid bean..._

_"I'm afraid it's very urgent, sir,"_ the warrior pressed. His eyes flicked towards Jack and then landed back on the overlord. _"It's about your apprentice..."_

Chase swore in five languages. _"Don't let him in here, Biyu."_ He snapped his fingers and Biyu morphed into her human form; a Chinese warrior carrying twin swords. Chase turned to Jack. "It's Bean. He's here to see about you." He took a deep breath. The warlord didn't want Bean, of all people, to be anywhere near his apprentice. But Chase didn't want to coddle Jack and keep him in the dark. "Do you...want to go see him?"

Jack thought for a moment. Bean actually scared him..._a lot_. Sure, he'd once looked up to the bean and even now respected him, but there was just nothing...redeeming about him. Unlike Chase, he didn't have any sort of honor code.

"Do _you_ think I should?" he asked his master. "I mean...we don't even know what he wants. If he wanted to see me, he should have asked for me."

"To be honest, I don't want Bean to breathe the same air as you. But I don't want to coddle you, either. You're a villain in your own right, and you've got to face him eventually. This is your choice to make, Jack." Chase nodded.

Jack considered it for a moment, then requested, "Do you mind if I use the orb to just listen in on the conversation? Once I know what his agenda is, I won't be so worried about facing him...if I need to."

Chase thought about it, then nodded. "I think that's a reasonable request. Would you mind if Biyu stayed here?" He gestured to the warrior, who bowed to the pair.

"Not at all," Jack said, beckoning the warrior to come closer. "I'd like the company."

Biyu flashed Jack a brief, humorless smile, stepping forward. "Good. Now that we're in accordance." Chase kissed Jack's temple quickly. "I won't be too long...I hope." He winced at the thought of coming face-to-face with Bean again. Chase changed the view on the crystal ball to show the front room. "Wish me luck," he muttered as he left.

Jack smiled back at him and strode back to the orb, Biyu standing beside him as he took a seat and watched as Chase came out to see his former-mentor.

Chase took a deep breath, composing himself as he faced Bean. "Hannibal Roy Bean. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He kept his voice level and his face blank.

Biyu hissed at the Bean standing in the front room.

The wretched creature grinned darkly, showing his ugly teeth. "Can't a bean pop in and say a little 'how do you do' to an old friend?" Hannibal's tone indicated that he was a little bit too happy and Jack fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, his awful face creeping the goth out.

'You and I have never been friends, so stop pretending!' Chase oh-so-dearly wanted to say that to Hannibal Bean (accompanied by a swift punch to the face), but he held his tongue and his fists. Chase was determined to keep things civil, even if only for Jack's sake. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I heard that you got yerself a new apprentice," the bean stated. "Is that right?"

As much as Chase so dearly wanted to lie like a rug and protect Jack, he knew that the lie would come back to bite him eventually. "Yes, that is true. I have taken Jack Spicer as my apprentice."

To Jack's chagrin, this made the bean smile even broader. "Well, isn't that _nice_?" His tone dripped with such slime that Jack felt himself shiver in terror.

"What the hell does this freak want?" he asked out loud.

"Not sure." It was Biyu who answered the goth, looking perturbed. She had a strangely light, almost musical voice-unusual for a warrior of her caliber and type. "I just want him gone. As does Master Chase."

Biyu couldn't have been more apt in her statement. Chase straightened his shoulder, never taking his eyes off Bean. "If that is all you have to ask, then I must ask you to leave the premises."

"Now, is that any way to treat a guest, Young?" Hannibal snickered. "I was actually curious about what you truly wanted to do with the boy. After all, it's not like that goof could be of any serious help to you. Why don't you let me in on your _real_ plan?"

"If you believe that Spicer is still a 'goof', then you are blind. He has shown great success in recent Showdowns, his robots are more sophisticated, and he is no longer a blundering child. He has grown up splendidly." Chase's expression grew tight with anger. "I intend to make him my apprentice and my partner-in-crime. That is all you need to know."

For less than a second, a shadow of shock ran across the bean's face, but it disappeared immediately. "Hmm, alrighty then." Hannibal turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at the warrior. "Y'know, Young, I'd keep a close eye on that apprentice of yours. Wouldn't want him getting hurt, now would we?"

Both Biyu and her master Chase growled low in their throats as Bean exited the fortress. "I intend to teach Jack Spicer everything I know. Soon, he will not need my protection and we will rule as equals." The door slammed shut behind Bean, and Chase swore in another five languages. _Why, why, WHY did Omi release that stupid Bean from the Ying Yang World?!_

Quick on his feet, Jack immediately joined his master in the front room. "Okay, freaky much? What would he want with me? It's not liked I'd help _him_ with anything." The red-head folded his arms and huffed angrily.

Biyu came in on Jack's heels, ranting in Cantonese about how that wretched creature should just leave her Master and his apprentice alone, hissing and snarling at the prospect of him coming back.

"While I appreciate and return the sentiment that both of you share, it worries me." Chase frowned, propping his chin in his hand. Biyu morphed back into her feline form, still hissing and spitting. "We'll have to be more vigilant." Worry crossed his face. Bean might be a bean, but he was an evil bean. Who knows what he would do?

Jack's features softened when he saw the look of worry cross his master's face. He edged a little closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to train a little more, so that I'll be ready in case he tries anything." Jack was still very frightened of Hannibal, but if he was going to rule at Chase's side one day, he felt the need to prove that he rightly deserved the position. Not so much to Chase, who already believed in him, but more to prove to himself that he accomplish such a feat.

"Yes." Chase squeezed Jack's shoulder reassuringly. "And your supplies should arrive tomorrow. You'll be able to put your lab together and get back to work creating machines of mayhem." He smiled. "You will be a force to be reckoned with in no time."

Jack smiled at the compliment and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man. "I hope so."

Chase perched his chin on top of Jack's head. "I _know_ so." His smile grew wider. "What say you to going back into the crystal room and torturing the monks again?"

Subconsciously, a smile grew on Jack's face and he leaned up to kiss his master on the lips. "I think that's a lovely idea. Well...a lovely idea for _us_, not for _them_, of course." Then, Jack chuckled, the bit of tension from a moment ago slowly disappearing.

Chase laughed as he guided Jack back to the crystal room. Biyu looked back at her master and his apprentice with what could only be called a smile before settling down for a quick nap.

In the crystal room, Chase sat back in his chair with Jack by his side. The monks were off the mountain but currently standing on a frozen solid lake, arguing about the almost-avalanche and avalanche that had just occurred. Chase cracked his knuckles. "Geeze, they make it too easy. Standing on a frozen lake?" He shook his head.

"That's thin ice, too!" Jack explained, gesturing to the orb in amazement. "If they make one wrong step-SNAP! CRACKLE! Down you go!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You'd think the little cheeseball would know the difference between thin ice and actual ice that's been frozen long enough!"

"Cheeseball..." Chase shook his head. "Do you know what I want to do sometimes, Jack?" He pointed to Omi as he squeezed his fingers together and mimicked tossing the monk's head into his mouth. "Like a real cheeseball." He smirked. "Now...Let's get down to business." Chase glanced at Jack. "If you start singing "Be A Man" from Mulan..." He chuckled and shook his head as the ice under the monks' feet started to crack and buckle.

Jack had to cover his hands over his mouth as he leaned over, his elbows balancing on his knees as he burst into an awful, muffled laughter that shook his whole body. After about a minute, he finally got control over himself and lightly shoved Chase in the shoulder as he grinned. "You asshole..." Jack's voice trailed off and his still remaining giggles threatening him to begin laughing again. "You have no idea how many times I've actually pictured you singing that thing."

Chase paused what he was doing and stared at Jack with a completely straight face before singing "Did they send me daughters/When I asked/for sons~?" He kept his straight face, but the glimmer of mirth in his eyes gave him away.

Now Jack had lost it. He leaned over the arm of the throne, laughing and cackling out loud. "Oh, dear God, no!" he shrieked with merriment. It took him a little less than five minutes to calm down, most of which involved him trying to convince himself that he was alright and calm before glancing at Chase's straight face and bursting out into laughter again. Once he was officially done, he glanced back at his master, still lightly chuckling before commenting, "Y'know, your singing voice is pretty nice."

"Thank you, I do try." Chase flashed a grin at his lover before resuming his spell on the monks as they scrambled around the ice. "Since you said that you thought about me singing that song, I decided to give you a little taste of it." He smirked as Kimiko fell into the frozen waters and Raimundo had to fish her out.

"Well, thank you, my master. I rather enjoyed it." Jack said as he chuckled, trying to get the last of his mirth out. He finally looked into the orb and pointed accusingly at it. "Y'see? Y'see? I told you! One wrong step-down you go! Ugh, I had my fill of falling into those damn ponds with my ditz of an ice-skating instructor."

"Do you still ice skate, Jack?" Chase actually couldn't ice skate. The warlord simple saw no need to learn the skill, but if Jack knew how to, then Chase was interested in learning.

The youth nodded. "Yep, I skated during a showdown once, actually. I lost, but I was doing pretty good until Omi caused an avalanche or something. The memory is a little fuzzy. I haven't skated in about a year, but for me it's kind of like how other people ride bikes; once you learn it, it just sticks with you."

Chase looked a little sheepish. "Well, if you still remember how to do it, do you think you could teach me sometime? I never learned how to ice skate." He blushed suddenly. "D-don't laugh! I just never saw it as a necessary skill, that's all."

"I'm not laughing," Jack protested, although he was still grinning his Cheshire-Cat grin. "Sure, if you want me to teach you, I'd love to." He wrapped his arms around the other man, nuzzling against him affectionately. Then, he whispered loud enough for Chase to hear, "I _do_, however, think it's very cute that _I_ know something that the Great Chase Young doesn't."

"Oh, hush." Still blushing, Chase elbowed Jack in the side. He focused on the crystal ball instead, laughing as Omi helped Clay out of the water and boasted about his heroic rescue, only to fall into the freezing water himself. "He hasn't changed a bit...the ego leaves no room for the brain, I see."

"It's really his biggest flaw," Jack said as he shook his head. "Y'know, I almost feel bad for the kid."

There was a long pause.

"Almost," the evil genius finally added and chuckled as the bald-headed monk jumped out of the freezing cold, hopping around like a fish out of water.

"Almost," Chase agreed with a smirk, watching Omi hop around. Dojo eventually made the decision to fly everyone off the ice. Chase sighed in disappointment. "Sometimes, I wish I ate him when I had the chance."

Jack moved a hand to Chase's upper back and rubbed against it in a soothing manner. "Can't you try and capture him yourself or something? It would make things worse for them and you get a nice, dead dragon."

Chase sighed, leaning back into Jack's touch. "Ever since I captured him the first time, the monks have been on high alert whenever I'm around him. _And_ they upped the security around where he lives at the temple." The overlord shook his head. "While I would _love _to get my hands on him, it's simply too much trouble."

"Oh, well," Jack breathed out a sad sigh. Then, he asked curiously, "Are you having any trouble finding dragons for your soup?"

"No, fortunately not. I keep a good stash of my Lao Mang Long, and I carefully time my intervals in which I hunt dragons for food. I don't glut myself and take them all at once." Chase leaned back. "When you eat dragons, you have to be careful in when you hunt." He smiled at Jack. "But thank you for asking."

"Well, just in case you ever have any issues or you'd like me to tag along, I'd love to go dragon-hunting with you. It sounds like fun!" Jack chirped.

"I'll warn you right now; it can be dangerous," Chase cautioned. He paused for a moment. "Then again, when has that ever stopped you from doing something?" He smirked and winked.

Jack couldn't help the almost feminine giggle that escaped him at the sight of Chase winking at him. "That _is_ true," he agreed. "But I haven't accidentally gotten myself killed yet, right? With you there, I _know_ I'll be safe." He laid back a little against the man, looking completely confident in his words.

"Both are true. You have the uncanny ability to get yourself into trouble and then out of it rather quickly. But I will be there to protect you as well." Chase rubbed Jack's hair soothingly.

Jack smiled under the ministrations and inquired, "How do you hunt dragons anyways? Do you gotta like gut them like a fish or what?"

He sat back in his seat. "First, you have to look for them. Once you've found a dragon, the next step is to track it and figure out where it lives, where it eats, and cover any potential obstacles. That includes other hunters, the dragon's mate, the dragon's children, and the like. Cover all the bases, in other words. Consider your environment and start building traps based on what type of dragon you're tracking. The traps I make are usually magic-based, but there are certain dragons that are immune to magic. You can't distinguish those dragons from normal ones, so always, _always_ have a backup plan." He smiled. "Does that about cover it?"

Jack stared wide-eyed at his mentor, obviously trying to retain the multitude information he'd just been given. "Umm...I think so," he answered, his voice cracking a bit. "Always good to know." He shook his head, clearing his throat a little. "Okay, I got it now."

"Are you all right, Jack? You look a little...out of it." Hunting dragons was not for the faint of heart (although Chase wasn't saying anything against Jack's strength; knowing when to pick your battles was a wise attribute), and if the genius didn't want to accompany him after all, Chase wouldn't gainsay him.

"Oh, no, I'm totally okay," the evil genius reassured his master. "I kind of have an eidetic memory. Only problem is when I'm given a lot of information to memorize it takes my brain a little while to completely remember it and store it in my brain." He paused before adding, "I'm like a slow human supercomputer."

"That must come in handy. But it's also probably a curse when you want to forget something that's painful and/or embarrassing, am I right?" Chase shot the goth a sympathetic smile.

Jack nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, which as you know, happens a lot to me. It's kind of why I've always been a little slow on the uptake. It takes my brain too long to process everything. It's become better in recent years, since I've already got most of the information stored up here, but I still don't know _everything_, of course."

"In time, it will work to your benefit. I'm glad it's gotten better for you to maneuver around the challenges that come with it." Chase shifted in his seat. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the earliest thing you can remember? You don't have to share it if you don't want to; I'm merely curious. "

Jack tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger, as he normally did when he was trying to remember something. "It's from my childhood," he answered as the vision came to him. "My mom was yelling at me because she didn't want me to use any of her kitchen appliances to make robots for myself."

Chase chuckled mirthfully, his eyes gleaming. "I remember you said that you made a robot out of your mother's juicer...did you make any more 'bots out of her other appliances? Like a Blender-bot?"

"Do you really think I'd make something as stupid as a Blender-bot?" the red-head asked with a scoff. After a quick pause, he admitted, "Okay, yeah, I did, but I was bored! That's the whole reason I started making bots in the first place, so that I could have someone to talk to or play with."

Chase pulled Jack close to him with a chuckle. "Still, the fact that you can do that is pretty impressive. And...you have me, now." He gave Jack a peck on the forehead. "So no making 'bots out of my pressure cooker, okay?" He chuckled again.

Jack smiled back at him, nuzzling under his chin. "Fine, but I make no promises that you're not gonna be seeing a bunch of Jack-bot's flying around here. Gotta keep my boys with me after all."

"Of course not. I expect them to be around as much as my Jungle Warriors. However, I make no promises that my cats won't get into any fights with your bots." He chuckled.

"Hey, my robots are _very_ polite," Jack stated. "As long as your cats don't purposely bug them, we won't have any issues. My bots do have emotion chips, so if your warriors make any cracks about them, they'll bite back...metaphorically."

"And my cats are very obedient, at least to my rules, and eventually yours as well, I imagine. However, I do foresee at least one minor scrap after they first move in and get settled," Chase mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, probably," Jack conceded eventually. "When my supplies arrive tomorrow, I'll call my Jack-bot's over to help me move everything in. Then, they can all meet and the fun can begin. Hopefully, no one from either side dies."

"Once the dust settles, I'm sure everything will be fine." Chase smiled and nodded. "I'll be more than happy to help you set up your lab tomorrow."

"Thank you, dear," Jack said, shifting more comfortably in the elder man's lap. "I'd appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Chase nuzzled into his hair, well relaxed. "Is it all right if I rest with you here for a moment?"

"Mm-hmm..." Jack agreed, curling closer to him. "Although, you're turning me into a very lazy person...well, not that I'm really complaining. I've never cuddled with anybody before you."

Chase gave Jack a very pointed look. "You _do_ like cuddling with me, don't you?"

The youth nodded. "Of course, I've just never done it with anybody before. Well...technically, I've never done _anything_ with anyone before you. It's just strange. But it's a _good_ strange, y'know?"

"As long as the strange is good, Jack." Chase smiled, bending down to give the genius a soft kiss.

The red-head accepted the kiss and curled his hands around Chase's shoulders as he tilted his head a little. Chase smiled, moving his head forward to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist to pull him closer, one hand sneaking up to thread in Jack's bright red hair.

The goth hummed into the kiss, moving one of his hands from Chase's shoulder up to the warlord's neck and splayed his hand across it to feel the man's soft skin. Chase moaned softly as Jack stroked his neck. In response, he nibbled at the redhead's bottom lip, requesting entrance into his mouth. Jack willingly opened his mouth, allowing the man whatever he wanted as he pulled the man even closer.

Smirking into the kiss, Chase delved his tongue into Jack's mouth greedily. He enjoyed the taste of the genius-some kind of mixture between pudding cups and something almost metallic. A low purr sounded in his throat as the warlord continued to kiss the redhead. Jack moaned loudly at the feel of Chase's tongue and pressed his own tongue against the dragon's. God, the man tasted so wonderful! It was such a fresh, yet exotic taste and the youth couldn't seem to get enough of it. Idly, Chase ran a hand up and down Jack's back, getting a feel for the redhead's slight build as their tongues slid against one another. Soft moans bubbled up in his throat.

Jack ever so slowly moved his hands down Chase's body, past his chest and abs, all the way down to his thighs. Their tongues continued to brush against each other in a passionate, not at all rushed way and the goth could feel his head already spinning at the sensation, but not wishing to pull away. More moans and groans came from Chase as Jack rubbed his thighs, and the warlord was forced to pull away for breath.

"Do you...want to continue?" he murmured, gently brushing his nose against Jack's cheek.

After Bean's strange threat from earlier, Jack was still a bit shaken and worried about what could happen. He had a feeling that Bean wouldn't try anything for at least a few days, since he liked to make people more and more paranoid before he attacked. If something happened...Jack bit his lower lip and breathed carefully through his nose.

Chase would do anything to protect him, Chase loved him, Chase never pressured him into anything he felt uncomfortable with, Chase had shown him a wonderful, kind side that so few in this world, either living or dead, had ever seen, and now...he didn't feel frightened. Other times when the man had asked, he'd felt so edgy and uneasy, but now something felt so different.

In a voice barely above a whisper, he breathed out, "..._yes_..."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so cruel! XD I cut at the worst point! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Actually, the next chapter will make this story totally mature, just so you all know. If that stuff makes you uncomfortable or whatever, you don't have to read it, but...it'll be there. So...yeah. Uhh, hope you guys enjoyed this! Look for the next update!**


	7. I'll Make Love to You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, very inappropriate language, NC-17 sex scene. You've been warned. :3**

* * *

Chase's eyes grew wide in surprise. Jack...said _yes?_ A balloon of happiness swelled in his chest. The warlord had been so patient and so understanding with his lover, and Jack had finally felt comfortable enough to say "yes". Chase pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Smiling softly, he kissed Jack's forehead and helped the goth stand. "Okay, Jack. But at any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we'll stop, okay?" He put his arm around the redhead's waist and started heading towards the bedroom.

Jack merely nodded in reply. He wasn't scared, but he could feel himself shaking ever so slightly, but he forced his body to calm down as they strode down the hallway. He _wanted _this, make no mistake, but it was that sort of anxiousness that made him feel completely nervous at the same time. Still, Chase had proven how patient he was and it gave Jack that feeling of security.

Chase opened the door to the bedroom for Jack and stepped aside to let the genius in first. He was on complete high alert. The warlord would be Jack's first (and, he hoped, the only) lover the redhead would have. Chase was mentally planning how to carefully approach Jack and how to put him at ease. Going slow was a must.

Jack stepped into the room and headed over to the bed, but didn't sit down. He just stared at it like it was a foreign object for a few seconds as he guessed Chase was probably shutting the door. He was now absentmindedly fiddling with his gloves, but still didn't take them off. He knew all about sex from what he'd read and (a bit embarrassingly) watched, but actually going forward with the act was a very different experience, obviously.

Chase closed the door quietly as Jack walked over to the bed, looking a little stiff. Chase was sympathetic. He remembered being nervous the first time he had sex (which was _how_ long ago, again?), so he understood Jack's trepidation. The warlord removed his breastplate, gloves, and shoes, stepping over to Jack and gently resting his hands on his shoulders. "Need some help?" he murmured softly.

Jack's head quickly turned to look at the man, as if he'd forgotten Chase was even there in the first place. Then, he nodded as he chuckled, "Heh, yeah, I'm just a little...yeah..."

_"So eloquent, Jack,"_ he thought sarcastically to himself, _"You're really impressing him now."_

Chase smiled softly at Jack's nervousness, finding it somewhat endearing. Gently, he massaged the genius's shoulders, hoping to put him at ease. "Don't worry, Jack. There's very little you can do wrong."

"Yeah, at least I'm not at the free-throw line," Jack joked, trying to calm himself down with a saying he'd heard from a group of guys one time, but immediately squeezed his eyes shut when he realized how damn _stupid_ that sounded.

At the remark, Chase burst into laughter. "I'm not laughing at you, Jack, I just never expected you, of all people, to say something like that. It's quite amusing." He gently kissed the red strands of his hair. "But please, don't be afraid. I..." Chase paused for a moment, thinking. "Don't take this the wrong way, Jack, but I don't expect you to be some sort of master in sexual activities. I'm your first. Nervousness and some awkwardness are expected. Don't worry. We'll go as slow or as fast as you like."

Jack felt himself finally exhale, albeit a bit shakily, but felt a weight being gently lifted off him. There was still a great deal of weight, but not as much as before. "Okay, I'm ready," he said as he looked up at his master with a weak smile. "You'd better lead then, 'cause I've got _no_ idea how to start."

"Okay." Chase nodded. "Take off your shoes and socks first," he instructed. "We'll go from there."

"'Kay..." Jack said as he kicked off his shoes and held each foot up at a time to remove each sock. He kicked both of the clothing items over to the side and looked up at Chase expectantly. There was a niggling feeling somewhere in his brain that was terrified he might do something wrong, so he wanted to allow Chase to be in total command.

Chase waited patiently for Jack to remove his boots and socks before sitting down on the bed next to him and leaning in for another kiss, gently cupping the redhead's face in his hands. With a small grin, Jack met the other man's lips and tilted his head slightly to the side for the best leverage. Chase responded to the kiss eagerly, gently stroking Jack's cheeks with his thumbs, sighing into the kiss.

The evil genius raised his shaky hands up slightly and locked them on Chase's hips. He gently licked against the dragon's lips, curious to see his reaction. Chase purred in satisfaction and opened his mouth for the goth. He was always very happy when Jack took the initiative in their relationship, when Jack wanted to explore more and be curious. He gently rested his forehead against the redhead's, allowing Jack to take control of the kiss.

Jack raised his eyebrows in silent surprise when Chase gave him control, but nevertheless, he timidly pushed his tongue into Chase's mouth, rubbing it up against the elder man's own tongue, unable to suppress the loud groan that came from his throat.

Chase moaned into the kiss as Jack's tongue stroked his. The warlord's hands tightened on his waist, egging him on. His heart was practically bubbling with excitement. Patience was a virtue that Chase practiced-probably the _only_ virtue that he practiced-and gods, was he glad that he did. Jack was finally comfortable enough with him.

The goth curled his fingers in on Chase's hips, not enough to hurt him or anything, but feeling so perfectly lost and dizzy in the powerful sensation. He could tell that Chase's moans were beginning to drive him wilder than he'd ever felt before and any other feelings of fear continued to fall away from him as their lips and tongues fused together.

His breath was fogged due to pleasure and lack of oxygen. Chase pulled away for a breather, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes wide and glazed over. "Jack," he breathed, "Are you ready?" His breath ghosted over the redhead's neck.

Shivering with anticipation, Jack breathed back, "...yes. Yeah, I'm ready. Please, Chase..." He tightened his grip on the man's hips, trying to convey his answer.

"All right." Chase leaned down and pressed kiss after kiss to Jack's neck as his hands started undoing the goth's trench coat.

Jack willingly tilted his head back to give the warlord more skin, absolutely relishing in the feel of the man's lips and breath against him. His hands absentmindedly traveled up Chase's body until he was clutching onto his broad shoulders to keep himself from falling over. Chase hummed appreciatively, nipping and sucking at the skin there. He finished unbuttoning Jack's trench coat and discarded it, his hands roaming over the redhead's chest.

Jack let out a small moan as Chase touched him and raised one of his hands up to the other man's head, allowing his fingers to run through Chase's gorgeous mane of hair. "Chase..." he breathed out, unsure what exactly he wanted to say, but needing to say _something_.

"Jack~" Chase murmured, gently biting on the redhead's neck to make a mark. His chest swelled with pride as he saw it. Jack Spicer was _his._ Smirking, he dove back to start nibbling at Jack's collarbone, his hands sneaking up his shirt.

Jack let out a strangled gasp when Chase bit into his skin, but the funny thing was...it didn't hurt. He felt a surge of bliss shoot through him and he now buried both his hands in Chase's hair, tangling his fingers up in the silky strands as he moaned. Purring in encouragement, Chase rubbed his hands against Jack's chest, feeling the smooth skin under his warm fingers. He claimed the redhead's lips with ease, tongue delving into the warm depths swiftly.

For about a minute a minute or two, Jack allowed their tongues to rub up against each other before his dizzy brain finally realized how much Chase wanted to touch his skin. He reluctantly pulled away from the addictive taste of his master's mouth and pulled his shirt (a bit clumsily) up and over his head before tossing it to the ground.

Chase nodded approvingly as Jack discarded his shirt. Humming softly, he gently pecked the redhead on the lips before moving to kiss and nip and touch the warm chest now open to him. Chase felt like he would explode at the taste and feel of his lover's skin under his lips, and he moaned softly.

Jack threw his head back as he gasped lightly at every touch of Chase's lips against his pale skin. He latched his hands back onto Chase's hips, trying to figure out how to undo the straps of his armor, but not having any luck. Nevertheless, he continued to moan and groan as the dragon so lovingly kissed his body and quickly gave up on trying to figure it out, choosing instead to enjoy the attention being inflicted upon him.

Even though Jack was still inexperienced in the ways of sex and seduction, Chase had to admit that he admired the redhead's determination to move things along. However, the warlord wasn't surprised when Jack gave up on trying to remove his armor. Chase would give Jack ample time to figure out the complicated clasps and straps in the very near future, but for now he was content to kiss and lick and lavish attentions on his lover's skin. Finding a soft spot on Jack's neck, Chase made a gamble and sucked hard on that particular area.

Jack inhaled sharply before letting out a breathy moan of pleasure. Chase's warm lips against that particular spot set off an electrical surge through Jack's body and he felt himself going slightly wild at the sensation. His hands returned to Chase's hair, trying to keep his lips right where they were for just a few moments longer as he silently urged the man to keep at it.

Chase purred in excitement as Jack moaned in response to his ministrations. Spurred on by his lover's moans and gasps, the warlord continued to center his attentions on that one spot; kissing and licking and nipping at it until it was almost as red as Jack's hair.

Jack soon became incredibly dizzy from the pleasurable feeling and soon he felt his body fall down to the bed, Chase still on top of him. He could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest and he ran his fingers through his master's luxurious hair as his breathing began to speed up exponentially.

Chase grunted softly as he and Jack landed on the bed. He had to break away from the redhead's neck, but he drew his attentions to his lover's chest. Bowing his head once more, he started to lick and kiss at one of Jack's nipples while his other hand gently massaged the other.

"Oh, God..." Jack moaned loudly under the ministrations. Suddenly, he became aware of just how aroused he was when he glanced down at the not-so-subtle tent in his trousers. He gulped a bit with embarrassment, but his shock quickly passed over him like a wave and he decided that he didn't really care if he was embarrassing himself. This all felt too _good_ to worry about something like that.

"You're very excited," Chase murmured against the warm skin. Tentatively, one of his hands moved down to brush against the bulge in Jack's pants and he waited for the redhead's reaction.

It came without disappointment.

Jack cried out and his body jerked slightly at the foreign touch. He gazed up adoringly at the dragonlord and breathlessly begged, "Do that again...please..."

Chase nodded. "As you wish." He gently ran his fingers up and down the warm bulge in the fabric, marveling at how Jack responded so explosively to his touches. The warlord experimented a little, testing out different applications of pressure here and there.

Jack had masturbated before, so he knew how his body reacted to pressure down there, but having someone else, especially Chase Young, stroking him was an _entirely_ different experience. The warlord's hand moved in so many ways, igniting what felt like a surge of pleasure through Jack's body and he could tell he was becoming a bit wilder with each light stroke of Chase's fingers.

Chase groaned softly as Jack moaned and writhed under him. A little impatiently, he divested the redhead of his pants and removed his upper armor. He couldn't deny that he felt just as hard as Jack did, and although Chase wanted to go slow, he didn't want to ruin it by coming in his pants.

Jack finally became aware that as Chase removed his pants (which was perfect timing, since the goth was convinced the room was getting hotter by the second), he was still wearing his gloves and goggles. He shakily managed to peel the gloves off and throw them off to the side as Chase removed his upper armor. He yanked off his trademark goggles and while still staring at the handsome dragon in front of him, placed them on the bedside table.

Chase shot another smile at his lover, humming approvingly at the sight of his underdressed lover. He stretched upwards. "Do you still want to continue?"

"I'd have to be an idiot to _not_ want to," Jack answered honestly with a small smile, finally regaining his previous senses back.

Chase returned the small smile with one of his own. "I'm just making sure." He started to undo the straps and belts on his pants, leaning down to kiss Jack softly. "Remember-any time you want to stop, just tell me and we'll stop."

Jack nodded in understanding as his smile broadened. The only thought that continuously passed through his head as Chase removed his pants was how damn lucky he was. This man, this powerful, handsome, charming, patient, brilliant man, loved him so much. He'd waited for Jack to feel comfortable enough and never tried to pressure him like he knew other guys did. For all the years prior of unluckiness that Jack had struggled through, trying to figure out who he was and where he belonged, _this_...this made it all worth it.

When Chase was also stripped down to his boxers, he moved down to kiss Jack and touch his chest again. His tongue gently stroked the redhead's lips, asking for entrance while his hands caressed Jack's nipples and rubbed his sides. Chase loved those little moans and breathy sighs that he elicited from his lover. He'd do anything to hear them again.

The goth opened his mouth without argument, bringing his own tongue out to meet Chase's and have them stroke against each other, since he longed for the taste of his master. He moaned as the dragon gently touched his skin with those wonderful hands of his! His fingers were so long and elegant, yet they felt so delightfully rough, probably from previous battles.

An identical moan escaped Chase's lips as he kissed and touched his lover. One hand abandoned Jack's chest and slithered down to the redhead's hips to hold them steady while the warlord rocked his hips against Jack's. The resulting friction forced him to pull away from the kiss with a low, guttural groan.

Jack cried out at the sudden movement and instinctively wrapped his arms around Chase's shoulders tightly, bringing them even closer. "That feels so good..." he whispered shakily against Chase, his lips gently touching the shell of his ear.

"Good; I don't feel inclined to stop soon," Chase moaned, parting Jack's legs for better access. Their clothed members rubbed together enticingly, sending sweet jolts of electricity up and down Chase's spine. "Jack," the warlord gasped, "I want you."

"You can have me," Jack panted out, his voice breathless. "You can take whatever you want. I'm yours, Chase. I'm yours and I love you so much." The words tumbled out of his mouth like that of a drunk, unable to stop speaking as he continued to moan with each thrust, feeling nothing but bliss shooting through him. "Whatever you want, Chase..."

Heartened by Jack's declarations, Chase bent down and kissed his lover softly before swiftly removing the last articles of clothing. Now fully bared to the redhead, Chase arched his back. "Like what you see?" Chase certainly liked what _he_ saw; Jack had a tantalizing, slender form with none of the gangly awkwardness of his early youth.

Jack's eyes traveled from Chase's gorgeous black hair streaked with green, to his well-muscled chest and arms, and all the way down to his long, thick, heavily pulsing cock. "Hell yeah," he answered quietly, a faint smile on his face.

Chase purred as Jack's adoring eyes raked over his muscular frame. "I'm glad~" He pressed another soft, gentle kiss to the redhead's lips while discreetly removing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. "Are you ready?"

At this point, Jack felt incredibly revved up from all the foreplay and nodded eagerly, even though he knew in the back of his mind what was coming next.

"Okay...this is going to hurt, so just hold on to me and try to relax as best as you can." Chase pulled Jack into his arms while he slicked his fingers with lubrication. "Tell me when you're ready."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. "Do it. I'm ready."

Chase nodded, taking a deep breath of his own as he slid the first finger inside Jack slowly. He paused about halfway. "How...how do you feel?"

Jack's face was scrunched up and his eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm...I'm okay. It just...just feels weird." His voice was rigid, but controlled enough. "Keep going."

"Tell me if you want to stop," Chase repeated. He knew he sounded like a broken record, but this was definitely the most painful part. He didn't want to hurt Jack anymore. Slowly, he pushed the first finger in up to his knuckle. "I'm going to add the second one."

Jack kept his eyes shut as he nodded, slightly wincing at the strange pressure. "I'm okay."

_"It's gonna feel good soon,"_ he coached himself mentally. _"You've read up on all this stuff before. Chase will make it feel good soon. It's just a work in progress. Just keep breathing, Jack."_

Slowly, Chase scissored his fingers, probing deeper as he went. He searched for that one spot that would make Jack see stars; that one little bundle of nerves...

Jack began to grunt here and there, trying to deal with what was now most definitely pain. He could feel how deep Chase's fingers were inside his body and for a split second, he almost decided to tell him to stop. Suddenly, he felt something similar to a bolt of lightning shoot down his body, all the way down to the tip of his cock and he let out a gasping cry, his back arching slightly off the bed.

Chase let out a heavy sigh of relief when he found that spot and brushed against it. He added the third finger and stated toying with the spot, adding pressure here and there to gauge Jack's reaction.

Jack felt the added finger enter him, but as Chase began to hit that magical spot, it barely made a difference in his mind. He began to cry out each time, his nails digging into the elder man's shoulders. His breathing became uneven and he began to murmur under his breath at an unsteady tempo the word 'more' over and over again, needing that incredible pressure circulating through him.

Chase was immensely relieved as Jack clung to him, moaning incoherently and gasping for breath. They'd gotten over one of the hurdles. Now came the second part...

Slowly, Chase removed his fingers and slicked his cock with lube. He coaxed Jack into his arms and positioned the tip at his entrance. "Jack, are you ready?"

Jack whined slightly at the loss of Chase's fingers, but nodded when the man asked if he was ready. He made sure he was comfortable enough before saying, "Let's do it."

Chase nodded. "Okay." He spread Jack's legs, keeping a tight hold on the goth's hips as he entered his lover, groaning obscenely at his tight heat. As with his fingers, he only entered in halfway before pausing to gauge Jack's reaction. "How...how is it?"

Jack's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Hurts like hell," he answered honestly, though gritted teeth. "How 'bout you?"

"Nnf, you're tight," Chase groaned. "Let me know when I can move. The option to stop is always there, too."

"No, just-just keep going," Jack grunted with a gasp. "I'll be alright." In his mind, Jack continued to coach himself, reassuring himself that the pain would soon pass.

"You sure?" Chase started to inch inside bit by bit.

"Y-yeah," Jack answered with another grunt. "Just-just keep going slow."

"All right." Chase pushed in all the way up to the base. "You ready?" His grip tightened on Jack's hips as he tried not to lose himself and pound away recklessly.

Jack's hands scrambled a little bit to find Chase's shoulders, since his eyes were still shut. The feeling of Chase's cock didn't hurt too much now, just a dull sort of pain at the moment. "Yeah...yeah, I'm ready."

"All right..." Chase turned his hips slightly, hoping to hit the spot that he found with his fingers. He started a slow, easy rhythm, moaning softly at the tight heat encasing him.

At first, Jack was silent, only grunting here and there. Slowly, he became used to the feeling and curled his hands a little tighter around Chase's shoulders. "Okay, Chase. You-you can go a little faster if you want."

Chase nodded; carefully picking up the pace while restraining the urge to hurt him. "Tell me...if this hurts," he panted, sweat beading on his forehead.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jack mentally noted that he would find a way to specially thank Chase for being so patient and cautious with him-he seriously doubted any other man would have taken things this slow and been so caring and aware of his pain. For now, however, he could feel his body becoming hotter and hotter with each thrust and he slightly lifted his own hips to meet Chase's thrusts. It still felt totally weird, but...it also felt really good, too. "No, it's...it's not so bad now. It kinda feels...really _great_."

"Wonderful," Chase moaned, picking up the pace, gripping tighter and tighter at Jack's hips. Jack felt so hot inside; the way he felt around Chase was fucking _amazing;_ the warlord thought he would pass out from the feeling. He smashed his lips against Jack's, biting at the redhead's lips.

As Chase's hold on his hips grew tighter, Jack began to cry out more in sweet agony. The previous pain was completely gone now, it seemed, and as Chase moved at a faster pace inside him, a pleasurable bliss began to shoot through Jack; if his brain hadn't begun to short out on logic, Jack probably would've pieced together that Chase had found his prostate once more.

Nevertheless, Jack was taken by surprise when the warlord violently assaulted his mouth, but made no effort to protest. Instead, he moved his hands into Chase's hair as he kissed back, even daring to bite Chase's lips himself to taste _his_ blood, which he found tasted just as addictive as the inside of his master's mouth.

Chase groaned as Jack bit at his lips hard enough to draw blood. He tilted his mouth upwards to allow the genius to take in a few drops of the red liquid. His thrusts grew faster and faster. Chase was almost at his limit. He felt the hot coil in his belly expanding, threatening to break. _"Jack,"_ he hissed breathily, taking the teen's member in hand and stroking it rapidly.

Jack threw his head back at the second source of pleasure and let out a cry of ecstasy. "Oh, fuck yes, Chase! Yes, yes, yes! Harder, more, please!" His fingers dug into Chase's scalp as he felt an unbelievable amount of pressure growing inside him and it took a few minutes for his lust-addled brain to realize what it was. He managed to wrap his legs around Chase's waist, meeting his thrusts in perfect timing as he cried out in bliss.

Chase growled, biting Jack's neck. "Jack," he hissed, _"So fucking close, Jack-!"_ He pumped Jack harder, rocking his hips even faster.

Jack found himself screaming out when Chase bit into his flesh, his lover's fangs almost igniting his orgasm, but something forced him to hold it, desperately wanting to cum with his lover. The bed was now shaking frantically with each powerful thrust and Jack knew he couldn't last much longer. "Chase..." he pleaded breathlessly in-between his cries as Chase pounded into him. "I need to cum..._please_, I need you to cum with me..."

"Yes, yes, Jack!" Chase cried. He was so close already, so close...! "Cum with me, Jack..." Chase let go of the burning coil in his stomach as he felt wet warmth spilling from the cock in his hands.

Jack let out a scream as he finally spilled his cum out of his cock and his screams turned into bubbling moans as he could feel his lover's seed being spilled inside him. It was such a rich, wonderful feeling and Jack groaned loudly at the tremendous pleasure still coursing through his body as he clung to Chase.

"Ohh." Chase moaned lowly in his throat as Jack wrung every last drop from his cock. Panting, long hair sticking to his face, he rested his forehead against Jack's. "Jack...that was..._fuck,_ you were amazing."

Jack felt himself gasp out a breathy chuckle. "Me? I'm lucky I was able to hold out for that long." Nevertheless, he found enough strength to release his legs from Chase's waist, each of them hitting the bed softly. He nuzzled gently against Chase's forehead, suddenly noticing how Chase's face and some of his hair was sticky with sweat, but for some reason, Jack didn't mind it all. He could only imagine how awful he looked, anyways.

Purring softly in response to the nuzzling, Chase pulled the covers over both of them. "I couldn't have asked for better...it was well worth the wait." The thing that Chase was most ecstatic about, though, was the fact that Jack had the sense of maturity to say "no" at first and not jump Chase's bones when the warlord offered. Sad to say, he was a little surprised that the redhead didn't do that right away. Still, it was all worth it in the end. He pressed a kiss to Jack's slightly damp forehead.

"Definitely..." Jack mumbled drowsily as he shut his eyes, his exhaustion finally taking over him. He curled up into Chase's arms, burrowing his head into the crook of Chase's neck. "Mmm, I love you, Chase..." he muttered quietly against Chase's sweaty skin.

"I love you too, Jack..." Chase yawned, feeling his eyes drift shut. "Sleep well..."

* * *

**A/N: As promised, my darlings. I'm not gonna say really anything about this because...well, I think it speaks for itself. I hope we gave you all nosebleeds! *waves happily* ****Don't know when the next update will be, but until then, ****R&R if you wish to praise Rhapsody-Shaman and me on our smutty work!  
**


End file.
